Love Knows No Sizes
by Humphrey Loves Kate
Summary: Humphrey and Lilly are happily married to their alpha mates, but maybe they aren't exactly good enough for them. Both of the omegas end up taking an eventful walk to share their feelings on the situation, and along the way, they are involved in a life changing accident! The journey is difficult, but they finally learn that the alphas were right all along: they really were perfect.
1. Happy Newlyweds?

Love Knows No Sizes

By Humphrey Loves Kate

(Original Alpha and Omega storyline and characters were created by: Lionsgate)

**Author's Note: Welcome to Love Knows No Sizes! Enjoy! This will be just a tad bit off my "usual" style as some of you have said before. (This is a rewritten story. The original one has been stored away in my personal computer documents. Mwhaha!)  
**

**Introduction**

One midsummer up in Jasper Park, Canada, the newly founded United Pack was enjoying a spell of peace and happiness. The pack had actually been created by two wolves of different ranks, Garth and Lilly, joining together in marriage. This was an enormous matter because until now the United Pack had been two different packs: the Western Pack and the Eastern Pack. We could go into detail explaining how they came to but most readers here on FanFiction already know the story of Alpha and Omega so we won't repeat it. For now, just understand that it was against pack law for an alpha and an omega to do anything even sparsely close to something romantic and Garth and Lilly, along with another bi-rank couple named Humphrey and Kate, were responsible for the abolishment of this ridiculous law.

This story takes place in midsummer shortly after the historic wedding responsible for disposing of the above mentioned law.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Happy Newlyweds… Or Not?**

Garth and Lilly were overjoyed that their pack leaders had abolished the social marriage laws of the packs. They were legally married because of this wonderful occurrence. However, Garth and Lilly both knew that if the leaders of their packs (Garth and Lilly were both the offspring of the pack leaders: Lilly from the Western and Garth from the Eastern) had decided to remain stubborn and not abolish the stupid laws, they would have eventually run away and gotten married on their own. More than likely, their independent marriage would have been illegal according to wolf pack law, but then again, they would have been lone wolves if they had left and lone wolves do not have any laws excepting some minor rules. On this particular day however, Garth and Lilly were spending time alone in their den talking about themselves and their futures.

"So Lilly, what's your favorite thing in the whole world?" Garth asked his mate even though he knew the answer.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Garthy, I already told you that my favorite thing is just being around you."

"And I love it when you remind me that," Garth said.

Lilly sighed romantically as she lied down on the floor of the den. "And I never get tired of it," she answered him.

"Oh really?" Garth responded, but Lilly sensed something in his voice. Garth was using the same tone he used right before he surprised something or someone. With a smirk on his face, Garth moved closer towards Lilly.

"Garth..." Lilly began nervously as she moved away without getting up from the floor. "What are you doing?"

The moment Lilly asked Garth this, Garth pounced onto his mate and wrapped his paws around her. Lilly let out a startled yet happy scream. Rolling around the floor as he held Lilly, Garth finally said "I'm playing with my mate! What are you doing?"

Lilly was about to answer when she lost control of herself because Garth began to tickle her. "Garth, I…" Lilly laughed uncontrollably as she and Garth chased each other around the den.

Garth finally cornered Lilly and pounced on her again. "Well Lilly, tell me what you're doing," he said as he tickled her more than he ever had before. "Come on now, I told you what I was doing!"

Lilly continued to have a hysterical laughing fit as Garth continued to mess with her. "Okay, okay, YOU WIN!" she finally surrendered to Garth.

"Can I have that in writing?" Garth playfully said as he released his omega mate. "I might need it later."

"HA!" Lilly said, "Sure, whatever, Garth." She paused for a second as realization hit her. "We were flirting, weren't we?"

"Oh yes. Um-hm. Absolutely!" Garth winked at Lilly.

* * *

Not too far away in the United Pack's territory, Humphrey and Kate were also in their den enjoying their new marriage much like Garth and Lilly were.

"Okay, okay, Kate, just do it one more time. Just once!" Humphrey said to Kate.

"Aw, Humphrey, I just did it four times already," Kate complained.

"BUT IT'S SO FREAKING FUNNY!" Humphrey laughed. "Don't make me use my 'Omega Cute Eyes' on you." Humphrey acted like he was going to do his "Cute Eyes" for Kate.

"Oh, fine! Once more," Kate said holding up a wolf finger. Kate then looked Humphrey straight in his eye with all seriousness and simply made a strange, weird face right at Humphrey.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Humphrey said losing control of himself. "That's awesome! Do it again!"

"No, we had a deal," Kate stated, "once and that was it."

"Oh darn," Humphrey began sarcastically, "I have a short memory and I can't remember if you really said that." Humphrey got a serious look from Kate. "Kate, I was kidding. Anyway, how come you never showed me that face before?"

"I don't know. I used to do it for Lilly all the time when we were pups," Kate answered.

"I guess Alpha School made you a dud for fun," Humphrey said.

"Humphrey! No it did not!"

"Hey, hey! I wasn't finished. But luckily, I'm rubbing off on you."

"And I actually thought you would be nice and say something good about me to redeem yourself."

"Nope! You know me, Kate. I'm a one of a kind hilarious person. I never do what you think I'm going to do."

"Well, what about that one time, when you…"

"Hold up! On second thought, make that 'I usually don't ever do what you think I will do.'" Humphrey said.

Kate paused and put her paw on her chin to think. "Hmmm… So I'm thinking that you are about to try and pin me to the ground. What are you really going to do?"

Humphrey took a step towards Kate. "Well, this is why I added 'usually' to the earlier statement about myself." Humphrey then pounced on Kate and pinned her to the ground. Before they had married, Humphrey could never have pinned Kate to the ground even if he tried all day. Now, however, Kate's "alpha moves" were rubbing off on him. Plus, Humphrey had been working out with Garth behind Kate's back, just to see if she would ever notice.

"Dang! You're getting good at this," Kate said as she tried to get out from under Humphrey.

"Nope!" Humphrey jerked Kate back down. "You have to do the "magic thing" before you can get up."

"Huh?" Kate asked.

Humphrey winked at Kate.

"Oh, right," Kate said. She leaned up to Humphrey and kissed him right on his wolf lips!

Humphrey appeared to be loopy or lovesick as he let Kate up. "Okay… You can go now," he sighed, "my angel."

Kate laughed when she saw his reaction to her. Realizing how strong Humphrey had been compared to her, however, she got curious. "Hey Humphrey, have you been working out with Garth?"

Humphrey's eyes grew wide when he heard what Kate said. He was really quite stunned. Kate nailed it right on! She had managed to guess exactly what Humphrey had been doing without any hints whatsoever, except the obvious increase in his strength and weight. "How'd you figure it out?" he finally asked her.

"Actually, that time it was entirely a guess," Kate responded. "Was I right?"

"Yeah, you freakin' nailed it!"

"Oh, well, then…"

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you eventually, but I wanted to see if it would become obvious and you would finally notice."

"Ha!" Kate laughed. "But you do know I could have figured it out if I wanted to, right?"

"Oh sure, sure," Humphrey said. "Of course you could have, Ms. Alpha."

"So, why did you do it?"

"Um, I was tired of getting creamed when we play fought."

Kate looked at Humphrey like she knew there was more.

"Right. No, I thought I should be a bit stronger for you and more able to protect you from whatever."

Kate's heart was touched when Humphrey said this. "Aw, Humphrey… Really?"

"Yes, really. I love you too much, Kate."

"Love is one thing you can never have too much of," Kate shook her head. "I love you too, Humphrey."

Humphrey rubbed noses with Kate and then pulled back to say, "But my second reason was that I was getting tired of you always winning the play fights."

"Oh, whatever," Kate said as she and Humphrey continued to mess with each other.

* * *

Back with Garth and Lilly, things were getting… "Personal."

"Garth…" Lilly began. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

Garth and Lilly were both lying down next to each other in their den. Garth answered Lilly, "Of course Lilly. You can ask me anything!"

"Well… um…" Lilly hesitated.

"Go ahead." Garth stroked Lilly's fur and placed part of it behind her ear.

"Do you think I'm fat or even 'wide' so to speak?"

Garth looked at Lilly strangely. "What do you mean Lilly? You're as thin as anything. And I love you just the way you are. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Lilly said. "I was looking at my reflection the other night and I swear my hips were bigger than they used to be. It looked like I ate too much too often. I looked like an overfed wolf."

"Lilly, you're not overfed and you are especially not overweight, or fat, or wide, or anything like that. You're perfect!"

Lilly decided that Garth was not going to change his mind, so she stood up. "Okay, well thanks. I'm gonna go… take a walk now."

"Alone?" Garth asked her.

"Yep. Just me, myself, and I. We's got some straightening out to do, ha ha!" Lilly laughed nervously like something was wrong.

"Well, alright. But are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, bye. I love you."

"Kay, bye."

Lilly walked down to the valley in the United Pack's territory. She ran into Humphrey along the way.

"Hey, Lillsie," Humphrey said in a friendly tone. "Where're you headed?"

"I don't know," Lilly said sadly.

"Oh, well…. Okay. Can I come with you?"

"Look Humphrey, I just need to…" Lilly stopped when she saw how Humphrey was looking at her. He was using his "Cute Eyes" on Lilly. "Sure, why not? You'd make good company," Lilly surrendered.

"YEEESSS!" Humphrey said to himself while Lilly rolled her eyes.

Humphrey and Lilly walked together in an awkward silence for a little while. Finally, Humphrey spoke up. "So, um… How are things with you and Barfy?"

Lilly smiled weakly at this. It was cute how Humphrey had taken Lilly's nickname for Garth, "Garthy," and put it to his own personal use. "Oh… We're in love. We did the right thing getting married and all. How about you and Kate?"

Although he was curious as to why Lilly evaded the question so quickly, Humphrey decided to play along for now. "We're great! Everything's so smooth! We have so much fun together… And Kate's soooo HOT! And…"

Lilly sniffled as if she were silently crying to herself.

"Lilly, is something wrong?"

"Yes, Humphrey! Yes!" Lilly was breaking down now. "I feel really bad about my body image all of a sudden! It's just… Like my hips… And then I'm so wide… and the… Humphrey I can't describe it to you either!"

The two wolves stopped their slow walking pace and sat down. They were right beside a small cliff wall. "What do you mean, Lilly? Why can't you describe it to me?"

"I already tried to tell Garth," Lilly said. "And it's not his fault that he didn't get it. I just couldn't explain anything to him and I don't think he even knows something's wrong!"

Humphrey put his arm around Lilly. "Come on, Lillsie! Garth's smart! He'll see something is wrong, if he hasn't already. What makes you think he doesn't know?"

"Well," Lilly said as she began to clear up her tears. The fact that someone was trying to understand her emotional pain was making her feel better. And Humphrey's arm around her reminded her of Garth's sweetness. "Just a few minutes ago, I tried to tell him what I told you, and he played the classic 'You're skinny as anything' and 'You're perfect to me' trick."

Humphrey was confused. "Trick? He was just trying to make you feel better, wasn't he?"

"It's cliché! Overused! Less meaningful! Besides, he didn't try to stop me when I told him I was going for a walk by myself. I wanted him to come up to me and just step in and make it all better, I guess. Is that too much?"

"Um, Lilly, guys aren't mind readers. Neither are girls, come to think of it."

"I wish they were," Lilly said. "It sure would make things easier."

"Well, uh, if it makes you feel better," Humphrey began, "I don't feel perfectly content with my body image."

"What?!" Lilly said with her tears all dry now. "I thought that was just a girl's problem! I thought guys didn't care how they looked!

"HA! That's the biggest myth ever! We care how we look! Ask Garth that and he'll say he cares. If he didn't, then he wouldn't be so obsessed with fitness. Anyway, a while back I started feeling like I wasn't big enough or strong enough to still be with Kate. Believe me, it's embarrassing when you're a guy to repeatedly be creamed in play fights by your mate because she weighs more than you. Anyway, I started working out with Garth and I'm a lot better than I was. But I still feel like I'm not good enough. Like I'm too small compared to the other mates of alphas. In other words, I'm at the bottom of the physical heap and I don't like it. I'll never be as good as the others."

"But Humphrey," Lilly began, "you're You, and You is perfect." Lilly suddenly realized that she did the same thing Garth had done to her with the "You're perfect" phrase.

Humphrey nodded. "And that's exactly what Kate would say if I told her."

"Wait," Lilly questioned, "you haven't told Kate about this?"

"Nope! I didn't ever bother. I just asked Garth if he could help me start working out and he invited me to join him daily. You really do have a nice mate."

Lilly blushed at this. "Yeah, he's pretty HAWT!"

"Yeah, I'm not a girl, so I didn't mean it that way," Humphrey quickly responded.

"Oh. Right."

Humphrey and Lilly both laughed at this and continued walking.

**Author's Note: Please review! You guys have no idea what's coming... ;-)  
**


	2. Out of Proportion!

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the first big twist! Here we go!  
**

**Chapter Two  
**

**Out of Proportion!**

Meanwhile, up on the ledge that overlooked the valley in the United Pack, Tony and Winston, the alpha males of the United Pack, were talking to each other over something somewhat important. They were sitting with their backs to the ledge, which was maybe twenty-five feet high.

"So what do you think this is?" Tony questioned Winston. Because they were wolves, Tony and Winston had never seen anything like what Tony had just found. Tony had just placed a small, black rectangular object on the ground. The wolves were unable to compare it to anything they'd ever seen, but for the sake of our readers, the device will be described using human terms. It was a large black "box" so to speak that was slightly larger than an old TV remote. There were buttons all over the front with no labeling and a shiny silver antenna, about three inches long, was on the top. Tony had discovered this device earlier in the day and brought it to his co-leader Winston to see if they could identify it.

"I've never seen anything like it before! Where did you find it?" Winston asked Tony.

"I was just out hunting this morning and I saw it on the ground," Tony began. "So I came back to get it after I took my kill back to Mary, my mate. It was way over on the former Eastern Pack's border, just lying on the ground."

"Do you think it's used for anything?" Winston continued.

"Your guess is as good as mine is."

Winston and Tony thought about what the strange black box could possibly be. After a brief silence, Winston said, "I can't think of anything."

"Me neither. So, guess we don't need it," Tony abruptly said as he stood up and kicked the "useless" device over the cliff. He began walking away. The wolves did not realize it but there was a small flash of light behind them as the device was destroyed on the ground.

"Ohhhkay… Well I suppose that solves that problem," Winston said. He too turned and started walking, but climbed down the ledge while Tony simply walked ahead and back to the den he shared with his mate.

* * *

While this was occurring, Humphrey and Lilly were approaching the bottom of the same ledge where Winston and Tony were talking. The two omegas were still talking about how they felt inadequate compared to their mates.

"Yeah, it's just like I'll never be able to keep up with her because I'm a 'useless' omega. As far as the pack is concerned, that is," Humphrey said.

"As far as I'M concerned, you're my best friend," Lilly replied trying to keep Humphrey's spirits up.

"Wait! Lilly, hold on…" Humphrey interrupted nervously.

"Oh come on Humphrey. You and I both know it's the truth," Lilly said.

"Yeah, but it's not that," Humphrey directed Lilly's attention towards the top of the cliff. "INCOMING!"

In a matter of seconds, Lilly looked at what Humphrey was directing her attention to and saw some black object that looked like a rock headed straight for her! Thinking quickly, Humphrey pounced at Lilly and got himself and her out of the way. He was now shielding Lilly like he had done to Kate back in the fateful stampede. The black "rock" landed on the ground and exploded in a relatively quiet way, generating a smoke cloud and rays of white light. Two of the "light rays" hit Humphrey and Lilly and they were surrounded by a cloud of gray smoke. The omegas felt strange, like they were caving in on themselves. Before long however, the action died down and the smoke cleared. Everything had happened within ten seconds.

"What on earth was that?" Lilly asked from under Humphrey's protecting body.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Humphrey answered. "Since when do rocks explode?!"

"Who knows!?" Lilly exclaimed. She paused and then said, "So… Do you plan on getting off of me? I'm suffocating here!"

"Huh?" Humphrey suddenly realized that he was still covering Lilly. "Oh, right," he said standing back up.

"Wow, that thing almost hit my head. Thanks."

"No problem. Anyway, we should probably head back to our dens, before anything else happens."

"Good idea," Lilly commented as she turned to head back to her den. She stopped, suddenly, and turned back to Humphrey. "Oh and thanks. I feel so much better about my "problem" now. It still hurts but I feel better."

"You're welcome, Lillsie. Thanks for listening to mine too."

Lilly smiled at Humphrey. They really were great friends.

Suddenly, there were low rumbles and ground shakes around them. They started out soft, but kept increasing until it was almost deafening.

"Wait…" Lilly gasped. "What is that?"

"I don't know," Humphrey said as he vibrated uncontrollably. "It's like a massive earthquake, a stampede, or… Or a…" Humphrey looked out to where the strange quakes were originating from. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Or a… A what?" Lilly asked with suspense killing her. She had to yell to make sure Humphrey heard her over the pounding noise.

Humphrey pointed up almost directly above them. "A GIANT WOLF!"

An enormous gray wolf was walking directly toward Humphrey and Lilly. If it weren't for Humphrey's quick thinking again, Humphrey and Lilly would have been flattened under the wolf's massive paws. Humphrey pulled Lilly close to him and they dodged the gigantic paws, barely missing each one. Each of the wolf's gray paws was at least twice as big as both the omegas combined. In the strenuous process, dust was kicked up and Humphrey and Lilly were blinded. They felt as if they had just barely survived.

Lilly was coughing uncontrollably due to all of the dust, but she finally managed to say, "Since when do we have giant wolves up in Jasper Park?! Humphrey? Humphrey?"

Humphrey seemed to be looking around at their surroundings. After he had analyzed the situation, he said, "It all makes sense! I mean, not really, but it all adds up!"

"What does?! TELL ME! Lilly yelled.

"Lilly, look around you. The grass is a forest! We can't see the top of the cliff! A giant wolf just walked by! And look! There's a pinecone that's nearly as big as a small pine tree right here!" Humphrey led Lilly to the enormous pinecone. If they had been normal size and the pinecone was still huge compared to them, it would have been about ten feet tall when standing upright.

Lilly gulped. "So… What are you saying?" Lilly questioned already fearing the answer.

"I'm saying that WE'VE BEEN SHRUNK!"

Lilly looked at everything Humphrey had just pointed out to her again. She knew that he was one hundred percent right. The only thing that could have possibly caused this was "the exploding rock" that had nearly hit her on the head earlier. Turning back to look at Humphrey, Lilly nervously asked, "Wha-What do we do now?"

**Author's Note: Whoa! Did you expect that? Probably not. If you did, consider yourself an expert at predicting plots. Or maybe you just really paid attention to the summary and cover photo. :D Please remember to review and tell me what you think our omegas are in for!  
**


	3. Life in a Giant World

**Author's Note: Here we go! Let's see if we can't help some omegas get back on track... maybe.  
**

**Chapter Three**

**Life In A Giant World  
**

When Humphrey and Lilly first realized they were tiny and could be instantaneously crushed by even a young wolf pup, they did not know what they would do. The first idea that was even close to realistic was suggested by Humphrey: maybe the shrinking effect would have a time limit and Humphrey and Lilly would catapult back to normal size on the stroke of midnight or some other cliché thing like that. Lilly thought that might be possible, but she wanted more than anything to get the attention of Garth, Kate or her parents because they would be the most helpful in a time like this. After some discussion, Humphrey and Lilly decided that the best way to get to the larger wolves would be to go out and find them, so they started walking striking up cheerful conversation along the way.

"This will definitely be an interesting experience," Lilly stated.

"I'll say!" Humphrey responded. He then thought about where they should go first. "Lilly, do you think we should go to Garth or Kate first?"

"Garth," Lilly said quickly. "Oh. Unless you'd rather find your mate instead?"

Humphrey did want to find Kate instead of Garth, but he knew that the "gentle-wolf" thing to do would be to take Lilly to Garth first. "We'll see Garth first," he said trying to keep his desire for Kate under a mask. He should've known this was impossible because true love can never be hidden.

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked. Deep down, she knew Humphrey wanted to get to Kate "ASAP" but it was hard for her to realize this when she wanted to see Garth just as much as Humphrey wished to see his mate.

"Me? Psh! Yeah, I'll be fine," Humphrey replied playing it cool. "Garth's a great guy! I wanna see his reaction!"

Humphrey and Lilly continued on in silence, although they were moving very little compared to how much they could be moving if they were not shrunken. The two wolves thought about Humphrey's last statement. Before long, they simultaneously burst out in laughter because of all the possible reactions that Garth could show.

"You know, I really can't wait to see what he does!" Humphrey exclaimed as his laughter slowly died.

"I know! He can be so unpredictable, can't he?" Lilly managed to say through laughter.

"It's funny, CAUSE IT'S TRUE!" Humphrey blurted out at Lilly with a quirky expression on his face. The two wolves really showed their omega personalities as they literally fell over laughing. When the laughter FINALLY ceased, Humphrey cleared his throat and continued speaking, "Oh dear! Where does that saying even come from?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Lilly confessed.

Humphrey nodded his head and then showed the slight leader personality that was in him. "We really should pick up the pace or it will take days to get to your den. Let's climb the cliff before nightfall at least."

Lilly agreed and the shrunken omegas began to climb the ledge that the "shrinking device" came sailing over only a few minutes ago. The climb was tedious for the omegas who weren't in top physical condition to start with and were now miniscule. Humphrey, of course, had a very slight advantage because he had been working out with Garth. It seemed like it took ages for the wolves to get high enough just to see over the grass. Several hours passed and the omegas continued to climb and climb and climb. Finally, sometime very late in the afternoon or early in the evening, the shrunken Humphrey leapt onto the top of the cliff, turned around, and pulled Lilly up as well. They had finally made it to the very top!

"We… Actually… made it!" Lilly said panting heavily!

"I can hardly believe it used to only take a few seconds for us to leap from ledge to ledge!" Humphrey exclaimed. "We practically scaled the entire thing!"

"Gosh, I don't need you to remind me!" Lilly said plopping down and falling into the grass. Because she was so small, the grass supported her effortlessly and looked almost like a hammock.

"That looks really comfortable!" Humphrey explained as his heart finally began to slow down. He jumped up next to Lilly and within seconds both of the tiny omegas were sound asleep back to back in the hammock made of gigantic grass blades. They were clearly exhausted.

* * *

Lilly and Humphrey woke up relatively late the next morning. They were both dangerously sore, but Humphrey had learned in his training with Garth that sometimes the quickest way to get rid of muscle soreness is to just start a light walk. Thus, Humphrey and Lilly pulled themselves out of their little hammock and started walking again. Fortunately, they reached Garth and Lilly's den in less than an hour.

Lilly looked around her den. It was strange for her to look around at her home which now looked like some giant's den. Garth was nowhere to be seen so Lilly and Humphrey concluded that it was probably his day to lead the hunt and that he would be back before long. Still exhausted, the omegas laid down out of the walkway and next to the wall so that Garth would not unknowingly crush his mate or his best friend when he entered.

"You sure you don't mind waiting with me?" Lilly asked Humphrey.

"Hey, I told you I want to see his reaction anyway!" Humphrey calmly stated.

The omegas fell into the security of a short nap only to be awoken twenty minutes later when Garth entered the den. With every footstep, the gigantic Garth shook the ground that Humphrey and Lilly had been lying on. Somehow, Humphrey and Lilly managed to bring their exhausted bodies to a standing position through the enormous shakings that were generated with Garth's footsteps. At last, Garth stopped walking and sat down with a large thud, which nearly knocked Lilly and Humphrey off of their feet. Scratching his ear with his hind leg, Garth mumbled to himself, "Oh Lilly. You really know how to take a long walk! Can only wonder what you're doing. I love that little angel." Garth set his foot down with yet another tremor shaking the poor omegas.

"Now's our chance to get his attention," Lilly quickly whispered to Humphrey.

"Right!" Humphrey said clearly determined to do what he had to do. Suddenly, he hesitated. "Wait a second. What are we going to do?"

"Well…" Lilly thought for a brief moment. "I'll just go up and say 'I'm back' or something simple like that, and you stay close behind me."

Humphrey shrugged. What else could they do? "Okay," he agreed. "Do your thing."

Lilly walked out into the open with Humphrey following close behind her. She stood firm and looked up at her enormous mate, who towered high up above her and Humphrey and was staring outside of the den. "Hi Garthy, I'm back!" Lilly yelled up to her giant.

There was no doubt as to whether Garth heard Lilly or not, because he immediately snapped out of his staring trance and began to look around the den. "Lilly!? Lilly?!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Is that you?" Without warning, he lifted up his right paw and began to advance forward.

Garth's paw missed Lilly, but instantly began to come down onto the shrunken Humphrey. Humphrey had become startled when Garth started to advance. He was slightly relieved when he saw that Garth's paw moved right over Lilly, but when he saw the massive paw ready to crush him at any second and quickly coming down straight for him, he completely freaked out and ducked into a small ball, curled on the ground and praying that he would not die. Without a second lost, Lilly had seen the danger and quickly shouted louder than she ever had before "GARTH! FREEZE!"

Garth recognized that Lilly had shouted out to him, although he still did not know where she was located. He froze right where he was and was completely unaware that his paw was only a centimeter away from Humphrey's crouched and cowering body. "Lilly? Where are you?" Garth pleaded.

Humphrey did not wait another second. He stretched out on the ground and pulled himself from under Garth's gigantic paw. Completely relieved now, Humphrey stumbled up next to Lilly and stood beside her.

"I'm down here, Garthy," Lilly said making her voice as sweet as possible to cancel the shock Garth was about to discover.

Garth looked down and saw the shrunken omegas. If Garth did not know Lilly and Humphrey's appearance by heart, he would have barely been able to tell that it was them due to their tiny size. Garth was in so much shock that he did not say anything or move anything. His paw continued to hang slightly above the ground. Eventually, his jaw managed to drop down in pure astonishment.

"Well, what do you think?" Humphrey said in a desperate attempt to ease the growing tension.

Garth got down on his stomach so that his eyes were only slightly above the omegas' heads. For the next minute, he stared at just Lilly.

Lilly was only slightly uncomfortable with Garth staring at her. Back when she was "normal" she took it as a compliment on her beauty whenever Garth sat and stared at her. Now that Garth was a giant to her, it was kind of awkward, and only slightly flattering.

When Garth finished his "staring contest," he pulled himself up to a full wolf sitting height. Then, he used his left paw to pick Lilly up off of the ground and hugged her tight to his left shoulder. "Lilly! I missed you so much!" he exclaimed. "Don't ever take a walk that long again!"

Lilly found herself trapped in her giant mate's paw and pushed up against his massive shoulder. She could hardly breathe for a few seconds, but Garth seemed to realize her problem and thus cut the hug short. "I didn't mean for it to be that long," Lilly said when she could finally gasp for air.

"I, uh, hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened?" Garth interrogated his mate who was still in his grasp.

"I don't know," Lilly said. "Humphrey's better at explaining stuff than me."

Humphrey had quickly stepped away from Garth's paw when it came down to grab Lilly. Now, he was staring up at the gigantic alpha who was overjoyed at being reunited with his "missing" omega. But then Lilly said he was better at explaining things than she was, and he knew what was coming next. "Uh-oh!" he exclaimed but he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Come here, little guy," Garth said as his right paw, which had nearly crushed him only two minutes earlier came down on top of Humphrey and lifted him into the air so that he was even with Lilly. Garth was now holding Humphrey in his right paw and Lilly in his left paw, balancing on his sitting hind legs.

"So what happened, Humphrey?" Garth asked.

"Well, Lilly and I were just walking along when this strange rock or something like that came flying from a cliff above us. It landed on the ground, exploded with flashes and smoke, and then we shrunk down to this size." Humphrey briefly summarized what had happened.

"Yep! And now we're tiny and it took us all day yesterday to get up the cliff and then just under an hour this morning to get here," Lilly told her mate.

"Has anyone else seen you yet?" Garth asked still in astonishment.

"Well there was a giant wolf that almost crushed us, but I don't think he saw us," Humphrey stated.

Garth let out a small, nervous laugh. "I'm just glad you two are safe."

Humphrey and Lilly nodded their heads.

"Well, come on," Garth said placing both omegas on his gargantuan back to ride along. "Let's go show Kate," he said as he left the den.

**Author's Note: Please review and let me know how you like the idea so far! Thanks!  
**


	4. Humphrey Finds His Giant Mate, Kate

**Author's Note: Chapter Four! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Garth was almost to Kate and Humphrey's den. When he was just outside the entrance, however, he heard Kate talking with someone. Listening closely, Garth found that Kate was talking with her mother, Eve. They were discussing Humphrey and Lilly's sudden disappearance.

"Mom, something's wrong," Kate said, "I mean, Humphrey would never just leave and not come back!"

"Kate, something is wrong," Eve answered. "I warned you that it was not good to marry some pointless…"

Kate quickly cut Eve off. "NO! Don't say it! We love each other and that's all that matters!" A small and unnoticed tear fell from her eye.

Back outside the den, Garth turned his head around to look at the small omegas on his back. "Okay guys," he said, "Eve can be unpredictable so it might be best for her to not see you both at the same time. Lilly, I'm going to set you down out here and take Humphrey in to see Kate." Garth paused for a second. "Well, if you don't mind, of course."

"I'll be fine," Lilly said looking into her mate's gigantic eyes. "Just take Humphrey in so that you'll only have one of us to look after."

Garth smiled at Lilly. "Thanks," he said as he gently lifted her off of his back and set him on the ground. He then proceeded into Humphrey and Kate's den where Eve and Kate were talking, each of them in a sitting position.

"Hey Garth," Kate greeted. "Did you ever find Lilly?"

Garth didn't know what to say to this. Yes, he had found Lilly but if he said he knew where she was then Eve would make him tell. Garth just wasn't ready to let Eve know that her daughter was only a couple inches tall. Exploring all possible options, Garth concluded that technically Lilly had found him. Thus, if he said that he had not found Lilly, he would be telling a mostly true story… right?

"Well, I didn't really find her," Garth began, "but this 'little' surprise did show up a few minutes ago in my den." When Garth mentioned 'little surprise,' he picked up Humphrey and set him on the ground directly in front of Kate, who leaned down to get a better look. "What do you think of this?"

Humphrey's mouth dropped when he realized he was staring up at his own mate who was now a complete giantess to him. He gulped and then let the words "Hi Kate," slip out of his mouth.

Unfortunately, Kate's eyes had not focused in enough on the being in front of her, thus she could not see that it was Humphrey. Kate's first thought was that Garth was playing a prank on them and that whatever was down at her paws was some freak creature like a….

"TALKING WOLF SPIDER!" Kate exclaimed backing away towards the wall of the den.

"Where?!" Eve yelled. She looked to where Kate was looking and immediately tried to squash whatever had freaked her daughter out! Luckily, Garth placed a protective paw over the tiny Humphrey.

"Wait! Everybody calm down!" he commanded. When Eve had gained control over her wild squashing fit and when Kate had relaxed a bit, Garth continued. "It's not a spider or a bug. Just look closely." Garth picked Humphrey up by the scruff of his fur with his paw and held him up for Kate to see.

Kate was now much calmer. She leaned in to see what Garth was holding. At first she was only able to make out some gray form, but as her eyes adjusted, she realized that Garth was holding something like a wolf… A really SMALL wolf! "H- Hum… Humphrey?" Kate asked worriedly. "Is that you?"

"It's me, Kate," Humphrey said as comfortingly as he possibly could.

Garth slowly lowered Humphrey to the ground before releasing him. As he did this, Kate could not do anything but stare at her mate.

Kate continued to stare down at Humphrey and then said, "I don't understand! How are you just tiny all of a sudden?"

Humphrey was now half uncomfortable with three gigantic wolves gathered around him and wished that Lilly was sitting next to him. That way, he would not be the direct center of attention for the "wolf giants." Nevertheless, Humphrey explained the whole situation to Kate. When he was done, the conversation continued.

"So that's it then? You and Lilly are stuck like this?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah. It stinks, but it's true," Humphrey said.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Eve was suddenly struck with realization. "WHERE IS LILLY? HUMPHREY SAID THAT SHE WAS SHRUNK TOO AND THEN YOU DIDN'T FIND HER!"

Garth realized he was trapped. Thinking quickly, he said, "Um, actually, I didn't find her but she found me! And because I wanted to insure her complete safety, I left her outside of the den so that she wouldn't have been accidentally crushed like Humphrey almost was."

Eve smiled and turned on her sweet voice when Garth said this. "Such a thoughtful alpha mate you are," she said as she patted Garth's back.

Garth smiled at Eve and then quickly walked outside to retrieve his little omega. Then he brought her in and placed her on the ground right next to Humphrey so that Eve and Kate could see her.

Eve seemed quite relieved to know her daughter was safe, so she turned to Garth and said, "If you let anything happen to her while she's small, I will find out how she was shrunk, shrink you down, and then smash the living light out of you!"

Garth stared at Eve, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open. "Yes ma'am," he stated.

Eve smiled at Garth and then walked out of the den. "You four take care, alright?"

"We will. Bye Mom," Kate said.

Humphrey stared up at Garth and Kate. With a shocked expression on his face, he simply exclaimed "WOOWWWW! She, is out there!"

Everyone laughed when he said this very true statement about Eve.

**Author's Note: A special thanks to LoyalWolfHumphrey who made the suggestion on Eve being with Kate talking about what had happened with the omegas. He basically suggested everything in the first part of the chapter with Garth leaving Lilly outside and Eve muttering about Kate and Humphrey hoping something tragic HAD happened. And then he suggested that I keep the talking wolf spider part in there. **

**Don't forget to leave a review, like you always do!**

**^Rhyme entirely intended^**


	5. Waking Up The Next Morning

**Author's Note: This needed to be updated and I didn't have enough time to go into Kate's Story. Lot of details that have to be put in place there.  
**

Chapter Five

Waking Up The Next Morning

Garth found himself waking up slightly late the next morning, his body curled around the tiny Lilly in an effort to protect her from any danger and keep her warm. Smiling at the sight of Lilly still asleep on her side, Garth sat up a little so he could get a better view. Then, he gently stroked the side of her body, enjoying the feeling of her small, soft, and very warm fur running through his fingers. Lilly was the best mate any alpha male could ask for!

A few minutes later, Lilly woke up to the feeling of something quite massive stroking her fur. She was thoroughly enjoying the feeling, but curiosity won her over. She turned over from her side to see what it was. Suddenly, Lilly's body jolted back in shock away from the source of the stroking! In her sleep, Lilly had been dreaming about something where she was her normal size. Now that she was beginning to wake up, her mind was having trouble adapting from the dream world to the real world. As a result, Lilly was in a momentary shock when she realized that Garth had been the one stroking her fur and that he was a giant to her! Fortunately, when the memories of the previous two days came flooding back into her mind, Lilly relaxed again and allowed Garth to continue stroking her.

"Good morning, Beautiful girl," Garth said sweetly.

Lilly smiled. She absolutely adored whenever Garth called her beautiful. Of course, she had to return the favor. "Morning Handsome guy," she replied.

Now it was Garth's turn to smile like a fool that was madly in love. No matter how hard the "top alpha" tried, he would never get used to the fact that Lilly was actually his mate. He would never take her for granted. He would treat her like she was a treasure that he had only for a moment before it was lost forever and ever. Garth would always be in love with Lilly.

"Well, I don't know about you," Lilly's small voice suddenly interrupted Garth's brief daydream, "but I'm kind of hungry. Can we go get some breakfast?"

"Hmm?" Garth said as he came out of his daydream on his love for Lilly. "Oh yeah! Sure thing; I'm starved!" Garth got up and began walking out of the den, every gigantic footstep of his shaking the earth under Lilly's feet.

Lilly barely managed to keep on her feet as she tried to follow the giant wolf through the giant world. And then she realized… "Garth! Where are you going?"

Garth looked back at Lilly, who by now had fallen far behind him. Garth had long since walked out of his den, but Lilly was only a few feet away from where the two wolves had been sleeping. As he observed how much more distance he had traveled than his little mate, he realized what he was doing. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry, Lilly!" he exclaimed as he rushed back to the omega.

Lilly nearly fell over from the giant steps of Garth running. She would probably never get used to the fact that whenever a normal sized wolf walked around her, she would have to endure a miniature earthquake anytime that wolf set a paw on the ground. "It's okay… Take your time!" Lilly yelled over Garth's loud footsteps.

Garth finally reached Lilly and held out his open paw so that she could climb in. He would probably never get used to the feeling of an actual, live, shrunken wolf enclosed in his paw, just like Lilly would never get used to the feeling of a wolf's gigantic paw closed around her entire body and taking her wherever the giant willed. Nevertheless, Lilly climbed into Garth's paw and was safely placed on his giant back yet again. With all this in place, Lilly held onto Garth's massive fur and did her best to enjoy the ride… But then, was it possible for anyone to thoroughly enjoy a ride on the back of a giant?

**Author's Note: Yeah, Like I said, just a filler. So… You guys feeling small yet?**

**Also, would you like to see a later chapter in the first person view of either Humphrey or Lilly? If so, which character should I do? Please tell me in a review! Thanks guys!**


	6. Eating Breakfast and Becoming Breakfast!

Chapter Six

**Author's Note: Well guys, I think at the end of the last chapter of this story, I asked people if they wanted to see a chapter in first person point of view from Lilly and Humphrey. You guys said yes so I went and found Lilly and Humphrey and asked if they'd be willing to do it. They said "yes," of course. Why wouldn't they?! Hee hee… Anyway, they're here with me as are Kate and Garth. Humphrey and Lilly are both still small right now, and Humphrey's still asleep with everyone else, so I'm just gonna start with Lilly. She's sitting on the laptop just above the keyboard right now so that I can see her and the screen at the same time. And after we finish here, Humphrey might be awake and ready to do his chapter. He didn't feel like getting up before dawn like Lilly and I did. *Looks over at Humphrey* Dang, he sure is a sound sleeper!**

**Lilly's note: Hey guys! Lilly here! I'm still pretty small so there's absolutely no way I could ever type this all myself. Fortunately, HLK here is typing for me and I'm telling him what to say… so yeah, let's just kind of start this chapter. One last thing, THIS LAPTOP IS REALLY WARM! LILLY LIKES! Okay, enjoy the story. :D**

**Lilly's Point of view:**

Garth finally made it over to the feeding grounds with me still safely secured on his back. There was a bit of unused caribou leftover from some other wolf's kill, so we got a small meal without Garth having to leave me to go join an early morning hunting party. As we enjoyed the juicy, mouthwatering goodness, we kept silent for the most part to keep passersby from looking over and possibly seeing, well, me! Neither of us really wanted to do show and tell to some stranger on me and what had happened. For the time being, it was a "family secret" and it may end up being that way for my entire life even if we did manage to find a cure. One might even say that for the time being, I was Garth's "little" secret.

It was during our calm, early morning meal that _it_ happened… the most traumatizing thing that ever happened to me during my "small" time. There we were, completely minding our own business and unaware that anything of this sort could ever take place. It was probably one of the last things we would even think of, yet looking back, I realize it could have easily been prevented. I was simply eating my tiny share of caribou when out of nowhere, this enormous hawk swooped down and tried to make me its breakfast. The hawk succeeded… almost.

It happened in a flash! I was just swallowing one of my last few bites of breakfast, the blood still stained on my lips, when the creature popped up out of nowhere and grabbed me by the tail with its sharp talons! Within seconds I was ten feet off the ground… twenty feet… thirty feet… forty feet… all the while dangling from the creature and trying to find a blob of red fur on the ground that would be Garth so I could cry out for help. As soon as I saw him, I yelled as loudly as I possibly could "GARTH! HELP ME!"

He must have heard me, because I saw him get up and look around as if he was thoroughly confused. In fact it looked like he had no idea the hawk had actually taken me when it swooped down. But he proved he was smart enough to match all the pieces up and figure out where I was. I watched, still helplessly dangling by my tail from the wicked creature of the air, too scared to scream hysterically, as Garth locked his sight on the bird and started to chase after us. He was running faster than I ever knew he could, but was it enough to catch us?

Moments later, the evil fiend dropped me from its atrocious talons into its disgusting nest. I had a soft landing, thanks to the disgusting pile of dead grass that the nest was constructed from. Feathers were scattered all over the place from when the bird had molted, and there were three eggs over in the corner. Desperately trying to find a route of escape in an attempt to postpone my imminent demise, I peered over the edge of the nest and guessed that we were about thirty to forty feet in the air…. And the nest was in the wall of a cliff! I had to do something to distract the bird until Garth could get to me! My first option was talking, something I was never really good at to begin with.

"Um, look, you don't really want to kill me or anything like that, right?" I asked looking into the hawk's left eye. The hawk had dropped me into the center of the nest and landed in one of the corners. It towered over me, maybe ten times my current standing height, and looked at me like I was breakfast… and I probably was.

I could swear that if that hawk had lips it would have licked them at this point. It leaned in to me now, and I started shrinking back into the opposite corner. Suddenly, I felt something prickly push lightly into my back. I did not even waste time looking back because I feared the hawk would pick me up and eat me as soon as I looked away. I knew the prickly thing was the side of the nest anyway, as judged from how the other sides curved around towards me. The walls of the nest were too high to jump out of, but I might be able to climb out. I soon trashed that idea when I realized it would put me in more of a helpless position than I was in now. All I had to do was take my eyes off the hawk to find my next foothold and then I would be trying to climb out of the hawk's digestive system instead of the nest. I was at the end of the rope and now all I had to do was choose my death: the hawk or trying to jump out of the nest, getting killed in the process, and then probably being eaten anyway. Completely helpless, all I could attempt was buying time.

"Now really when you think about it, you'd rather have a mouse than a wolf, am I right?" I tried. The hawk had no idea as to what gibberish I might be muttering. But it did not matter. All I needed to do was buy time… Unless… No! What if Garth had not even started to climb the cliff? What if he was still trying to find a way to get up here? It might be a whole five minutes before he even got close to where I was. With the hawk still leaning closer and closer in towards me, I cried out once more for help. Maybe I'd deafen the monster with its ears being so close to my head. "GARTH! PLEASE HELP ME!" I desperately pleaded.

Then the last thing I expected happened. My precious Garth suddenly appeared _above_ the bird's nest and started to stare the bird down. Somehow, he had managed to get on top of the cliff and climb just a few feet down to where the hawk's nest was. He let out a menacing growl, one that I never thought could come from any wolf that was as nice to me as he was. The growl grew louder and louder until the hawk noticed it and immediately looked to the source. When Garth saw that the hawk had noticed him, he started showing his teeth and crouched down to show that he was ready to pounce.

Meanwhile, in order to avoid becoming a "last meal," I darted behind one of the hawk's eggs for safety and watched as my giant mate showed the giant, evil fiend who was the boss.

The hawk turned to Garth, arched its wings, and actually looked like it was going to accept the challenge for a fight. One swipe of Garth's claws across the disgusting monster's face and right wing was enough to change its mind. Immediately, the hawk turned away from Garth and started panicking and trying to make an escape… but I was not safe yet.

Apparently, the hawk was a stubborn one. It just would not give up empty handed. In one final effort, the hawk kicked one of its eggs aside and once more grabbed me by my tail with its talons. Naturally, I screamed again, completely caught off guard as I had been the first time. The hawk turned towards the edge of the cliff and started flapping its wings, preparing for an emergency escape with "breakfast." Within seconds we were lifting off into the air again, and I watched in a screaming panic as the nest started to shrink below me. But we were not that far from the cliff yet, because Garth grounded his back feet into the rocky ground and reached out into open space. He successfully got hold of the bird somehow and pulled us both back towards himself. As a last resort effort of survival, the bird dropped me and I felt as if I was beginning my "final" descent to death. Instantly and with his adrenaline shooting through his bloodstream, Garth released the bird, flopped down onto his belly, and shot his open paws out into space. I was falling down towards the earth some forty feet below when suddenly my fall was broken and I was safe inside of Garth's paws. And the hawk had disappeared.

I looked up into the eyes of my savior, still completely traumatized and unable to absorb all the events that had just occurred. "Oh Garth…" I managed to cough out through oncoming tears and heavy pants for air. "Garth, I almost… we… you…" I stuttered.

Garth was also panting heavily. He pulled himself up to a sitting position with his back against a corner wall of the cliff, angrily kicking the hawk's nest over the edge in the process. Then he did the most appropriate thing one could do for the moment at hand. Garth pulled me into his chest and hugged me as tight as he dared. I was pretty much crying hysterically by now, totally traumatized and unable to think straight. But somehow, when I was pulled into his massive chest and buried my head in his fur, I realized that everything was okay now. Garth was here to protect me.

"Lilly it's okay," Garth softly calmed me down. "I'm here now."

I took deep breaths in and out as Garth said this, listening to his heart beating loudly on my small head. I caught his strong scent in the process. I don't know how to describe what Garth smelled like and probably will never be able to fully give anyone a complete description. But it was certainly a soothing and relaxing scent. I guess it was a bit earthy and rugged, and to me it smelled like the comforting smell of what strength or protection might smell like. Whenever I got a whiff of it afterwards, I was reminded that Garth would always be there to protect me no matter what. It was just his scent, and that's all that really mattered.

"I love you so so so so much, Garth," I said as I finally started to calm down.

"I love you too, Lilly. I never want to lose you, because you mean so much more than the world to me," I heard him say. My tears of sadness became tears of pure happiness and content at that moment. Somehow, even though my head was practically buried in his fur, I knew he was smiling. I suppose that when you love someone as much as we love each other, you can accurately guess what the other is doing. It's probably just one of life's mysteries.

And so for maybe the next fifteen minutes, we just sat there… nestled up on the cliff and with me caught up in his massive paws and pulled into one of the most emotional hugs we had ever shared. Now all I can say is that Garth is truly the best mate a girl could ask for. I love him so much!

**Author's Note: Lilly, I'm in tears! That was beautiful! You're such an amazing writer! We have to show Garth later when he wakes up!**

**Lilly's Note: Aw! Thanks! *Blushes* Just… well… yeah…**

**Author's Note: There you go guys! A chapter from Lilly's point of view… *wipes away more tears* So… *sob sob* I guess we'll see what's happening with Humphrey and Kate in the next chapter… If Humphrey ever wakes up, that is. He's still asleep. Anyway, is there anything you'd like to say, Lilly, before we sign off?**

**Lilly's Note: Uh, bye guys! If you don't mind, leave a review and let me know how we did! Yeah, I think we'd both like that. See you real soon! I've never gotten a review since this is my first time writing... :D Thank ya!  
**


	7. An Enemy From The Past

Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: HLK here again with another first person point of view chapter. Today we have Humphrey giving us an account of what it was like one day while he was… well, tiny. (Sorry Humphrey). Oh, one more thing… Humphrey and I had to stay up late to write this so we're both hyped up on caffeine right now. *Sees small Humphrey pacing back and forth on laptop* Humphrey! Just sit down a minute!**

**Humphrey's Note: I can't! There's like something in my blood now that makes me keep moving! Hey did you know I like your room? One time I found these bitter berries and named them after some of the wolves in the pack and then ate the ones I didn't like. Kate and I are a happy couple so far. Do you think you'll ever find a mate? I used to think that Kate would never be mine but now I see I was wrong. Sometimes at night I…**

**Author's Note: It would appear that Humphrey's attention span has been drastically shortened as well. I'm going to try to get through this while he's still full of energy at least. Here we go!**

**Oh! One more thing. A lot of you guys have been wondering just exactly how small the little omegas are. So with that question up, I will report that they are about *gets tape measure and measures Humphrey* well, right at two inches tall from paw to the tip of their ears.**

**(This chapter might not be that interesting at first but trust me, it picks up as you go.)**

**Humphrey's Point of View:**

I woke up early in the morning just after sunrise to the feeling of something very warm and rather soft covering my entire body. It was a pleasant and securing feeling at first. Shortly thereafter, my eyes adjusted from sleep to reality and I discovered that it looked like the paw of a wolf… or the paw of a very large and gigantic wolf! Naturally startled and extremely confused by this, I tried to jump out from under whatever it was but soon found that the weight had me held fast in place. I was trapped under whatever this strange thing was! But the biggest question was, where had Kate gone?

Then the being that owned the paw began to stir, as if it were waking up from a good night's slumber. I still could not tell exactly what was going on, however, so my anxiety and fears of what it might be were peaked! Suddenly, the paw-like thing that I was helplessly trapped under tightened down on me, and I felt my body being squeezed as the being stretched and yawned. The paw wrapped tighter and tighter around me. If the paw had squeezed me any tighter I probably would have been severely injured. Fortunately, it soon released me entirely and I was free to roam where I chose! What a wondrous feeling!

The first thing I did in my freedom was run away from whatever had nearly crushed me, partly so that I could increase my safety and partly so that I could see what I was dealing with. With a substantial amount of distance between me and the being, I turned around to get a broader look. Instead of seeing some horrid creature, I saw the face of the most beautiful she-wolf that ever lived on earth: magnified! Kate was the one who had nearly crushed me in something as common as her routine morning stretch! Whoa! Talk about a wake-up call!

And at this time, my mind fully woke up and memories of the past two days seeped into my consciousness. I finally remembered that Lilly and I had been out talking about life and by some crazed accident had been shrunk down, now even smaller than a mouse or a rat. Unfortunately, sleep had applied its forgetful effects onto Kate just like it did to me, as she seemed to be wondering where I was.

"Humphrey? Where'd you go, my sweet omega?" she wondered as she glanced to and from around the den. I knew she had probably forgotten because her line of vision was pointed where you would expect a normal sized wolf to be, or about three and a half feet in the air. I guess you learn to be more observant when you're married to one of the top alphas in the pack. I still can't get over how lucky I am!

Oh right! Kate was still looking for me! I needed to grab her attention. But there were so many cool things I could say…. I guess I'll go with this one. "Down here my lovely alpha," I said flattering her.

Kate looked down at the level her paws were on and eventually found me. "Oh! Whoa!" she exclaimed putting the same paw that had nearly killed me up to her head. It seemed that the memories from the past day were just now coming through her mind. "Wow! I completely forgot you were so tiny!"

I have to confess that every time Kate used the words "tiny, small," or "shrink" that I felt really helpless and subject to the will of the normal sized wolves who seemed like giants to me. It really did not help that I was an omega and was usually bossed around by some of the alphas anyway. In fact that made it worse! I guess I went from "the useless omega" to the "tiny useless omega" in the eyes of the pack. Then again, so far the knowledge of my current state was limited to the pack leaders, Kate, Lilly, and Garth, and I knew I could trust them from spreading the word like a wildfire.

But I had to focus on the moment at paw right now. So I engaged in conversation with Kate… I love her so much! I turned my head up to the best she-wolf ever. "Hey, for a few minutes, I forgot too! I didn't know what the heck your paw was! And then you nearly crushed me when I got caught in your morning stretch…"

Maybe I should not have said that last part. Before I could object, Kate grabbed me by my torso and pulled me into a hug. "Humphrey! I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I never meant to hurt you! You're my only love in the whole world!"

"It's fine!" I coughed from her death grip of love. If normal love is a battlefield, then what would this be called? Mine and Kate's conditions were definitely not normal.

So after a few seconds passed by, Kate finally let me go from her gigantic paw. I think I'll always be neutral on how she picks me up like that. I mean, how does one react to being picked up by a paw that's about two times as big as they are?! I would feel extremely helpless yet at the same time completely at peace anytime it happened. I could never explain the feeling to anyone ever. You would just have to live it to truly know what it's like. Fortunately, that probably won't ever happen to anyone but me and Lilly.

"Well now that that's over," Kate started as she straightened up and completely towered over me, "want to go get some breakfast?"

"Sure thing! I am starved!" I exclaimed. "Isn't today your day to hunt, though?"

"Well, it was," Kate explained, "but Mom said she'd fill in for me since there was this little accident. I can go next time. Today though, I get to eat with you!" Kate smiled at the last part. We did not really get to eat many breakfasts together due to her eating right after the hunt and me eating later in the morning. It was just one of those things you have to learn to live with in life as an omega that was married to an alpha. Sort of the sad reality. But today I was going to eat with my mate and we were going to kick off a great day, rather I was normal sized or not!

Later at the feeding grounds, Kate set me down in one of our favorite spots to sit and eat for the few times we did get to share a meal together. It was kind of under the shade of a tree, so we were shielded from the late summer sun.

"I'll be back in just a minute, Humphrey," the gorgeous Kate said. "Let me just go see what's left over from Eve and her hunting party." She ran off in the direction of where the meat was usually dropped off. The lead alphas and the ones that hunted always got first dibs on the food.

I shuddered when the thought of what Eve might be like when she was hunting came to mind. She was probably always going overboard in the mutilation of the kill and more than likely was imagining it was Garth… or even me! That would explain why she did not ever get too angry at seeing us around with her daughters.

I was still waiting for Kate to get back when the last wolf I wanted to run into came walking by… Ash! Ash was a jet black wolf with stunning yellow eyes, and as far as Kate and I were concerned, he was a total showoff and a complete jerk! Back in Alpha School, Kate had told me that he was the class bully, thinking he was tough if he pushed others out of his way. The worst part was that he wanted Kate to be his mate! The horror that he was dealt when he found Kate would marry me, a little omega, over him and his big jerk-self, was priceless! Unfortunately, not only did Ash still want Kate to be his mate, he wanted to make my life as miserable as possible in the process. If he caught me when I was this small, there was no telling what he would do to me! Why, he would basically be able to torture me in any way he thought suitable for himself! He might crush me and end it quickly… or he could decide to drop me off a cliff… or maybe he would just dig a really deep hole and bury me alive in it, saying that some hawk had carried me off and I was now dead, which would then allow him to become Kate's mate! But what was I doing thinking of what he could do if he caught me? I should be focusing on NOT being seen! I had to hide somewhere! Under a rock, in the grass, just somewhere where this jerk couldn't catch me. Without a second to lose, I darted behind a nearby rock and hoped he would not see the sudden movement.

I should have moved slower. Ash was a trained alpha and very good at what he did. Of course he saw the sudden movement! In a matter of seconds, he was on his way over to investigate, generating massive and extremely intimidating footsteps in the process. To be honest, I was scared! This wolf was a mutual enemy between me and Kate and once he saw me, he would harass one of us! What if he decided to go harass Kate without me around to help protect her? Now I just hoped he would mess with me and not her! I could stall him…

"I thought I saw some gray mouse or something over here," I heard him mutter as he approached me. From behind my rock shelter, I could hear the sounds of him sniffing around. Of course he'd catch my scent no matter how small it was! I was number one on his hated wolves list so he could recognize me anywhere!

"Is that Humphrey?" he said with rage beginning to seep into his heart. Everything was so tense that I could swear the entire world had slowed down to focus on the moment at paw! As fate would have it, his nose led him to me. I was caught… but maybe I still had a small chance to start running!

"Got ya!" he grinned evilly as he grabbed me by the tail using his sharp and wicked claws. He lifted me up to his eye level, observing me as I dangled from his grasp! "Well well well…" he mused. "How did Kate's oh so perfect mate get down to this pitiful size?"

"Put me down Ash!" I demanded. This wolf was messing with me, and I knew it was because of Kate. Therefore, I would not allow him to just "play" with me.

"Oooh! Aren't you a demanding omega!" Ash laughed. I wondered why he had not been banished from the pack or torn apart by Eve. Probably because Winston said there was not enough evidence to get him kicked out. "What are YOU going to do, little guy? Bite my finger with your puny teeth? Wait a second… there's hardly a difference since the last time I saw you! You're really no smaller!"

Ash always was bigger than me, but he was not gigantic… until now, that is. "SHUT UP ASH!" I yelled. "Now put me down!"

Ash held up a paw to his ear. "What's that? You'll have to excuse me, I just can't really hear your tiny pipsqueak of a voice!" He let out a nice, long evil laugh at his stupid joke here. "Now," he continued, "all the wonderful things I could do to you since you've been conveniently miniaturized! Oh this will be an effortless kill!"

"You're a real coward, Ash!" I concluded. "You never tried to kill me when I was my regular size."

"OW!" Ash exclaimed. "The anger is only fueled!" Then he thought of another joke relative to my size. "What's the matter… did your brain shrink too? I mean, if you were smart, you really would not want to make me any angrier now! AHAHAHAHA!" Ash laughed wickedly at this!

Now I had to resist every urge to whimper, for I knew that if I did Ash would only turn it into another one of his new round of "Humphrey the Shrunken Omega" jokes. I could not show it, but he really was hurting me emotionally. There was nothing I could do. I continued to hang by my tail from his devious claws, realizing that it was probably all over for me. _If this is the end, good-by Kate_, I thought. _I love you…_ Ash was going to kill me for sure.

"Now let's see here. How can I make your death perfectly miserable! I could take you over to where you can see Kate and then snap your weak neck!"

I cringed at the thought of his enormous and disgusting claws snapping my neck!

"Or…" he continued. "I could just kill you now by squeezing the air out of you and saying that Kate is all mine once you're gone!" And then Ash mimicked the sound of a bell ringing like at a quiz show. "Ding ding! The answer is in and it looks like we will be going with choice number two: squeezing the life out of your pathetic little body!"

I would not have this! "NO! YOU CAN KILL ME AND MUTILATE MY BODY ALL YOU WANT! BUT DON'T EVER GO NEAR KATE! NEVER!" I shouted at Ash. The tears started to flow from my eyes as the horrid images of what he would do to Kate with me dead filled my mind! I could not take the images my mind was creating… he would abuse her for sure, most likely forcing her to mate with him! Then what would happen if Kate conceived? He would not treat her with any more respect if that happened! And what if Kate completed her pregnancy and gave birth? He would no doubt use the pups as his personal workout equipment! Maybe Eve would get to him before that happened, but he would have already gotten some abuse into her! What would happen with me dead and Kate vulnerable to Ash's wickedness?

Now Ash had turned me right-side-up and was beginning to push down on my throat with his claws. He was not trying to penetrate my skin, apparently. All he wanted to do was cut off the blood flow from my brain! "Kate's all mine!" he smiled as his claws tightened their death grip! I wanted to scream out against this, but I was already limited on oxygen. I felt my face turning purple and my eyes felt like they were begging for air. Slowly, my vision started to fade away as my eyes forced themselves shut. It was over…

SMACK! Something hit Ash over the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious, releasing his grip enough for me to stay alive yet not enough for me to escape his satanic paws! I could not believe it… I was still alive! Ash was unconscious and Kate, wherever she was, was safe! I wanted to scream for joy, but I knew that Kate would say I just needed to breathe if she was around. I postponed my exclamations of joy to a later date.

The next thing I could make out, a golden tan blur was coming up to me. I could barely see with my vision being blurred from almost suffocating! Seconds later, I felt myself being scooped up out of Ash's paws into what felt like a more "loving" paw. I coughed a few times to get my oxygen flowing again and then my vision cleared, revealing that Kate was holding me in her paws. And then she pulled me into another one of her death hugs. Although her "death hugs" as I called them were tight, they actually felt like life to me after almost suffocating. Still unable to say anything, I breathed heavily and absorbed myself in the moment. When Kate held me out in front of her, I was able to breathe better and started explaining…. Or maybe it was exclaiming.

"Kate…" I coughed out, "I almost died! Ash was going to do terrible things to you!"

"Humphrey, chill!" she said lovingly yet firmly. "Ash is unconscious. He is not going to do anything for a while now."

I looked into her lovely eyes and found peace. I breathed in and out as my previously high heart rate began to slow down. I was alive and Kate was unharmed. That was all that mattered right now. "I… I love you so much!" I finally exclaimed with tears starting to soak the fur on my face.

"I know Humphrey… It's okay… I love you too… just let the tears flow now and get everything out. I'm right here." Then Kate tightened her grip on me just a tad to reassure me that everything would be fine. When I had let all the emotions of everything that had just transpired flow out through my tears, I started regular conversation again.

"So, what did you hit him with?"

Kate looked over at Ash and then back at me. "Oh, our breakfast. That's all."

I couldn't help but chuckle as my tears stopped flowing. I think my fun-loving sense of humor might be rubbing off on her. I could see over to the side, right next to Ash's hideous head, there was a medium slab of caribou meat lying on the ground. "You know," I said, "I'm not even hungry anymore."

Kate laughed lightly at this. It was her lighthearted laugh that I thought was so cute. "You know what, neither am I."

**Author's Note: Wow! Humphrey, I had no idea that ever happened to you guys!**

**Humphrey: Yep. Most people don't know! ;-)**

**Author's Note: Well guys, there you have it! Chapter Seven! And it seems that Humphrey may have given us a small glimpse into the future of Kate's Story… which I should update… very soon.**

**Humphrey: Don't use that word!**

**Author's Note: What word?**

**Humphrey: Small! Don't use it!**

**Author's Note: Oh yeah… right. Sorry Humphrey!**

**Humphrey: It's alright, I guess.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys! This is Humphrey Loves Kate signing off! And I'm sure you all hope like I do that we can get these omegas back to their normal size sooner or later! Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review! Let Humphrey and I know how we did! Thank you! It means a lot to us!**


	8. More Shrinking Wolves?

**Author's Note: More shrinking wolves? Sounds like an interesting title, doesn't it? Read on!**

Chapter Eight

A few days later, three particular alpha wolves, who had been friends since the very same Alpha School semester that Kate had been in, were out on a walk just spending time together and catching up on each other's lives. The wolves' names were Kenny, Kody, and Robert.

Kenny was a medium to dark brown furred wolf, and his fur was highlighted with black tipped ears. His face looked cheerful, although he had been dealt his fair shares of sadness in his lifetime. He had light brown eyes and a black nose at the end of his well-defined muzzle, and an overall very well-built body with a thin waist, long legs, and a broad chest. He was dating a wolf named Sear'a and had been considering proposing to her for quite some time now. Kenny had a warm and accepting personality and nearly everyone liked him.

Kody was also a brown furred wolf, but his shade was significantly darker than Kenny's. When one looked at him for the first time, they would quickly notice that this wolf had a strange quirk to him, as he always had to make sure that his fur was smoothed down into "perfect" place. Like his fur, his eyes were dark brown. He was just a bit smaller than Kenny and built more on the average side. Kody's personality was very complex and no one could ever actually fully understand him. He was interested in females, but was not sure that he was ready to date yet because of the possibility of losing very close female friends. Perhaps the most memorable thing, however, was that Kody almost always wore a smile on his face, even if he was torn apart on the inside.

Robert was a dark grey furred wolf, his fur being highlighted by silver streaks running through it. He had brown eyes of some shade that was not as dark as Kody's yet not as light as Kenny's. He was actually about the same size as Kody and had a very similar body build to him as well, though we must note that his personality was a lot more on the fierce and violent side. Indeed, he would always be there to back his friends up when necessary, yet he would never hurt anyone whom he loved. Robert was married to, and still madly in love with a wolf named Eva.

And it was on a warm, mid to late summer's day that we find these three young (and incredibly good looking) male alpha wolves walking along the bottom side of a cliff together, just chatting and catching up on their lives. All three of them were hardly ever together at the same time because each was busy with his own life.

"So anyway, Robert, how are things going with you and Eva?" Kenny asked after a long silence.

Robert could not resist the powerful urge to smile at the mention of Eva. After all, she was the love of his life. He would probably find no reason left to live if she were to ever be taken from him. "Things are just great. I love her so much more than the day we first met," he answered.

Kody jumped in on the conversation at this point. "I noticed…" he started but then trailed off.

Robert glanced at him curiously. "What did you notice?"

"You two making out under the stars that one night a few months ago," Kody teased Robert. "And wasn't that BEFORE you guys were official mates?"

"Whatever…" Robert shook his head knowing he had been caught. "At least I HAVE a girl." He smiled innocently, yet mischievously at Kody after saying this.

Kody knew very well that he was choosing his own current status to be single, but it was still moderately insulting. But he and Robert had been friends for months, so it was all okay.

Kenny was about to get back in on the conversation of romance, that he himself had brought up, when Robert suddenly stopped and looked at some strange object on the ground. "Whoa! Look at this thing guys!"

Kenny and Kody, who had advanced a few steps ahead already, turned back around and came back to Robert, congregating around him to see what he had found.

Robert carefully picked up a black rectangular device and held it in front of Kenny and Kody so that they could catch a good look at it. The device had some sort of colorful round objects scattered across its top surface, and the wolves all thought that they looked like dried up berries. A chrome and silver stick (an antenna in human language) stuck out of one side and looked badly bent in the wrong direction. The device also appeared cracked on one side.

Kenny took the device out of Robert's paws to look at it himself. He sniffed it, and caught a strange metallic and alkaline smell, although as a wolf he did not really know what he was sniffing. Next, Kenny stuck the strange object in his mouth, holding it between his teeth and with the silver, metal stick poking out of one side. "We had retter rtake dis to the wleaders," he said attempting to talk while holding it in his mouth. But as soon as he had finished saying that, one of his teeth jabbed into one of the "berries," and with a loud zapping noise, a blinding flash of light hit Robert and he vanished from Kenny and Kody's sight.

Kody looked straight at Kenny. "Dude! That thing just made Robert disappear!"

Kenny stared at Kody wide eyed, the device still in his mouth. "Now make me disappear! If Eva finds out, she'll be as bad as Eve is… except it won't just be threats, she'll do it all for real!"

"Well, you should probably go ahead and put it down before one of us vanishes," Kody advised.

Kenny was completely devastated that Robert had just seemed to vanish, and a little horrified at what might happen to him and Kody if Eva found out. However, he knew Kody was speaking sensibly so he started to carefully lay the box back on the ground. As fate would have it, another one of his teeth scraped another "berry" as he let the device slip out of his mouth. This time, a flash of light erupted from the device and hit Kody. He also vanished from Kenny's sight.

Kody looked around. _Great, now I've been vanished or whatever the heck that strange thing just did,_ He thought as he realized a beam of light had hit him just like the one that had hit Robert. _Where did I end up anyway?_ Kody glanced around. It kind of looked like he was still in Jasper Park, Canada, although as strange as that thing was, he could have been teleported to an entirely different region. _I wonder if Robert is anywhere around here since he was hit too…_

Then Kody heard a voice next to him. He glanced over to his right, which was where Robert had been standing when he was back in Jasper… well, before the light had hit both of them. "Kody, is that you?" the voice asked. It was definitely Robert's voice, the question was just whether or not it was actually him. Kody approached the voice.

As he was walking, Kody realized that he was surrounded by very strange and quite large green vegetation of some sort. The plants were some fifteen feet high when Kody looked to their tops. _Well that almost looks like giant blades of grass_, he thought as he walked. Next thing he knew, he was standing next to a wall of the giant grass plant sort of thing. Robert's voice was coming from behind, or rather inside, the wall. Kody did his best to fight aside the plants with his paws, and although the stuff was very stiff, he eventually managed to push his way through. Robert was inside, tangled about five feet in the air in a cluster of the strange plant.

"How did you get up there?" Kody asked dumbfounded.

"My guess is as good as yours," Robert answered. He struggled a bit, but then managed to pull himself out and slide down one of the green plants as if it were a pole. Apparently, the plants were very slick if you caught them just right.

"Wow. Nice moves," Kody said.

"Thanks," Robert casually said as if it were just a basic alpha maneuver.

Robert and Kody made their way back to the small clearing that Kody had first found himself in. "So where the heck are we?" Kody asked.

"And again your guess is as good as mine," Robert said. "For all we know, we're in some sort of lost jungle miles away from home!"

"Oh yeah… you know… that's just what I wanted to hear," Kody sarcastically said.

Robert lightly punched Kody in the shoulder. "You and your sarcasm," he mused.

Kody just smiled a big, innocent smile in response.

At that moment, a very loud and large sounding voiced boomed around Kody and Robert. "Okay…. where did you guys go?"

Kody and Robert looked at each other. "What the heck was that?" Kody asked. But then he predicted what Robert was going to say, and said it with him. "Yeah yeah…"

"Your guess is as good as mine," they both said. This time, Robert received a light punch in the shoulder from Kody. He tried what Kody did last time and let out a huge smile.

Suddenly, something brown and black was coming to where Robert and Kenny were standing. Whatever it was was extremely large as well! "LOOK OUT!" Robert yelled as the gigantic object probed through the green vegetation, effortlessly bending them aside in the process. Kody jumped to one side, and Robert to the other, but Kody could not help but notice that the strange new object look like an enormous wolf's muzzle. It was sucking air into it just like a wolf would do when it was sniffing around for something too! Thankfully, for both of the young males, the strange thing retreated and went straight up into the sky… Kody followed its movement though.

"This day is proving interesting," Robert said as he walked back up to Kody. But Kody was still looking up into the sky. He turned Robert's attention up as well.

"Look…" Kody said with one paw pointing way up into the air. Robert turned to see what Kody was staring at.

The strange object had been an enormous wolf's muzzle apparently. It belonged to a gigantic wolf, Robert and Kody both guessed he was maybe seventy feet tall! The wolf was brown with enormous matching brown eyes, and had black tipped ears. It appeared to be a male wolf as well, and he was very well built… for a seventy foot tall wolf! Kody and Robert both suddenly put everything together… They had been shrunk and the giant wolf was Kenny!

"We gotta get his attention!" Kody said as he managed to pull his gaze away from the giant that towered over him. Without allowing Robert any time to respond, he mounted one of the giant green plants, which apparently WERE giant grass blades and climbed to the very top, leaving Robert to watch from below. But of course, Robert would never stay idle. He walked straight over to another grass blade and climbed it.

"KENNY!" Kody yelled. "KENNY! I FOUND ROBERT!"

Kenny lifted his front paw to take a step forward and was actually about to set it down right on top of Robert and Kody inevitably crushing them on impact! But he must have heard Kody's small voice, because he immediately stopped and placed his paw back where it had been. "Where is he?" Kenny asked in response to Kody's question. He also seemed to understand what Kody was saying.

"DOWN HERE!" Kody yelled. He nearly fell over from the sudden force of Kenny falling to the ground.

Kenny got down on his stomach and started looking around the grass. _And why am I looking for two wolves on this level?_ He questioned his own sanity. Still, it was where Kody's voice had originated from, so he might as well try.

Just then, Kenny came face to face with Kody. At first, he thought he was some bug and was fixing to swat him away. But as he allowed his eyes to focus, he saw… Kody! He was tiny, but he was still Kody! "What on earth?" asked Kenny fixing his eyes on the tiniest wolf he had ever seen!

Kody felt small, to say the least, when the gigantic Kenny came down to his level. But he quickly evaded the matter. "There's more!" Kody said in less of a shouting tone. He still had to speak loudly into Kenny's gigantic ears which looked like two cave entrances on top of a mountain from his diminished eyes. "Robert shrank too!"

As if on cue, Kenny looked over to his right and saw Robert clinging to a blade of grass much like Kody was.

Robert also felt extremely small, with one of his best friends now towering over him and all! But he did not say anything about it. Instead, he just waved awkwardly while trying to maintain his grip on the grass blade.

"Whoa! Dudes! You're like, TINY dudes!" Kenny exclaimed as he glanced back and forth between the shrunken Kody and Robert. His eyes did not have to move that far. "I mean… this is… whoa! It's still you guys, you're just… TINY!"

"It must have been that strange black box," Robert finally said as he thought things over. "You bumped it while it was in your mouth and it made us shrink down to this size."

"We gotta show the pack leaders," Kenny concluded. Then he reached over with his right paw and picked up Robert by the scruff of his neck. "Sorry, but it would take forever to have you walk all the way to their den." Kenny finished his apology looking into Robert's tiny eyes the best he could. He secured Robert on top of his head and then turned to Kody. "And now you…"

"Dude! I swear, if you mess up my fur…" Kody began backing away from Kenny's massive paw. But there was nothing he could do and it was too late already. Kody soon found himself dangling helplessly from Kenny's paw by the scuff of his neck and being transferred next to Robert on the top of Kenny's enormous head. When Kenny slowly stood up, Robert and Kody both found themselves to be at a dizzying seventy feet or so in the air, or seventy feet in the air if they had been normal sized and Kenny was still as big as he was to them now.

As they rode back to Winston and Eve's den, Robert and Kody tried to strike up casual conversation and comical humor to ease the situation.

"Well, um, I feel really small…" Kody said with one of his large smiles.

"Same here… but dude! We are small! We're the smallest wolves in the entire world right now!" Robert exclaimed.

"You got that right…" Kody said. The smile actually faded from his face here, but Robert looked over and noticed it was because he was fixing his fur. Kody always got this determined look whenever he started fixing his fur.

And then Robert decided to use his most favorite saying EVER! "This…" he began slowly and with a pause to get Kody's attention.

"Oh gosh…" Kody mused as he made sure that every hair was back in its place.

"…should prove interesting," Robert finished.

Kody looked at Robert with a look of "really?" on his face and they remained silent for the rest of the trip. Fortunately, that was only another three minutes.

Later, when Kenny showed Winston and Eve what had happened to Robert and Kody…

"You mean two more wolves have been shrunk?!" Eve gasped.

Winston slapped his paw to his face at Eve's outburst.

"Whoa whoa! Hold up here, what do you mean two MORE wolves?" Kenny asked.

Winston sighed from the stress. "Well, a few days ago, Garth found that Humphrey and Lilly had suffered the same fate. They had gone on a walk together only to turn up missing the next day. Soon after, Garth found Lilly and Humphrey back at his den… the same size as you two." Winston finished gesturing over to Kody and Robert. "We were kind of keeping it quiet."

Then Kody spoke to Robert. He didn't even bother to raise his voice so the giant wolves could hear, though. "And with that, we are no longer the smallest wolves in the world."

Robert nodded his head. "A bit of a relief, isn't it?"

Kody just nodded and turned his attention back to the giant wolves in front of him.

And then, Kenny pulled out the strange device that had seemed to be the cause of everything. "Well maybe this will help," he said addressing the pack leaders.

**Author's Note: Well, it looks like problems may be solved sooner or later with Kenny finding the device and all… Oh! That reminds me!**

**Kenny and Kody are my OCs, but I made them for use in Crowwolf's stories. I just thought they could come in here for a change… Well, Crowwolf did suggest the idea that was the base for this chapter.**

**Robert is used with permission from Crowwolf. So, thanks!**

**Also, a thank you to LoyalWolfHumphrey, who suggested the idea of the hawk and Lilly and the idea of some "bad guy" making fun of Humphrey in his small state. I elaborated on both ideas as you can see, and actually ended up creating an entire antagonist because of his idea. Thanks a whole bunch! :D**

**So, it looks like we now have FOUR (4) wolves to un-shrink, or get back to normal size, however you like it. Humphrey, Lilly, Kody, and Robert! That's a lot of tiny wolves… They should be normal soon… Or will they? MWHAHA! Oh, and uh, this is the last call for plot suggestions! This chapter happened a few days after the Humphrey and Kate incident so anything you can suggest could be happening while this chapter took place. See how open I like to keep my stories? ;-)**

**Suggest away! I love hearing you guys' suggestions. I can't guarantee I'll use everything I get, but I really do love hearing them and I highly consider everything I see. Just so you guys know.**

**Thank you for reading! Now if I can just come up with what goes on in the next chapter of Kate's Story by tomorrow, I'll have updated three days in a row! Which is awesome… yeah.**

**Please review, and tell our little shrunken wolves what you liked, didn't like, and maybe even how you'd like to see the next chapter here in this story! Like in a PM… I like those! Yeah… PMs and reviews are both AWESOME!**

**Thanks… :-) **


	9. Tired of Being Tiny

**Author's Note: Whew! This is a long chapter! We better check in on our four tiny wolves. Hopefully no one else will shrink down to join them in this chapter! Read on! **

Chapter Nine

Night had fallen over Jasper Park, Canada, and Winston had decided it would be better to attempt at sorting everything out in the morning. He was a little suspicious about the black box Kenny had showed him however. It looked an awful lot like the strange device Tony had effortlessly kicked over the edge of the cliff the other day. But it could just be a coincidence. Either way, any solutions that the wolves could think of had been postponed until the next morning. Thus, Kenny was taking Robert back to the den he shared with his mate, Eva. She would be surprised, to say the least, when she saw how big, or rather how small, Robert was. Kenny was not focusing on what she would do to Robert, however. Instead, he was more worried about what Eva may do to him! Robert had said she could be a little violent at times and may assume the worst. Kody was also along for the ride, mainly because he was single and lived in his own den and would be unable to fend for himself now that he was tiny.

At last, Kenny arrived at Robert and Eva's den, which was somewhat near to the Howling Rock. It would be rude for him to walk straight in, even if Robert was perched on top of his head, so he announced himself. "Eva, are you in there? It's Kenny, and I need to show you something important."

Hearing the sound of Kenny's voice, Eva immediately stepped out of the den. She knew that Kenny was a good friend of Robert's, thus she had a good amount of trust in him. Eva was a light grey wolf, similar to Robert's shade, and she had a remarkable, jet black stripe that ran down her back and to the end of her tail. Her eyes were a shade of green almost like the sea, and Robert had always thought they were simply stunning! Eva now spoke to Kenny, "Oh come on in, Kenny," she invited.

Kenny hesitated. "Maybe I better not," he responded. "I have some…. Shocking news."

Eva sat down, sensing that there would be a bit of a story following. She might as well make herself comfortable. "I'm listening," she informed Kenny.

Kenny sighed deeply. "I need you to hold out your paw and swear to me that you will not drop what I am about to hand you. Got it?" With Robert in Eva's paw, she would be limited in motion and would not be able to lunge out and attack Kenny in some sort of blind fury. She would likely assume Kenny had done everything with intention.

"Oh come on, Kenny," Eva rolled her eyes as she lifted up her right paw and held it paw pad up. "Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not giving it to you until you swear."

"I swear I won't drop what you're about to give me," Eva rolled her eyes again.

"Okay, here we go," Kenny hesitatingly said. He reached up to behind his ear, where Robert had been waiting, and picked up the tiny wolf. Gently, he set Robert in Eva's open paw.

Robert, now more nervous than he had been in a long time, felt his paws make contact with Eva's gigantic yet smooth paw pad as Kenny released him. He could not comprehend the fact that he was small enough to stand in his own mate's paw! Slowly, he looked up Eva's enormous body until he found her eyes. His jaw dropped for what seemed like the hundredth time that day as he realized how small he was. Nervously, Robert choked out the words, "Hey Eva." He managed a weak smile.

Eva stared at the tiny being in her paw. "What is this?" she asked Kenny. "How does it know my name?!"

"Um, look closer," Kenny said.

Eva turned her attention from Kenny back to whatever was in her paw. The lighting outside was poor, with it being nightfall and all, but she could tell the creature had four legs, a tail, and it seemed to have the body of a canine. It had fur too, grey fur, to be more precise. If Eva did not know better, she would have thought it looked just like a miniaturized version of Robert, her mate! But then… Maybe… Was it even possible? There was only one way to find out. Eva lifted her paw up to her muzzle and sniffed the tiny, canine-like creature. Surprisingly, it had Robert's scent! Pulling her paw away from her nose, Eva doubtfully asked, "Robert?"

Kenny nodded his head, though Eva did not notice, her eyes still focused on the tiny Robert. "It's him," he said.

And then, just as Kenny had expected, Eva turned to him and started demanding answers. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" she yelled.

Kenny started backing away for his own safety. "Eva, wait! Just let us explain! It was all a major accident!"

"I'll say!" Eva continued to shout. Instinctively, she started advancing towards Kenny, Robert still in her paw!

As Eva advanced forward, Robert felt her paw start to close around his body rather tightly. She was channeling her anger into him without even realizing it! Before long, Robert was completely wrapped in Eva's paw and her grip was only growing tighter. "Eva…." He choked out through coughing. But she could not hear his small voice over her rage.

"Eva! Please just calm down!" Kenny begged. Fortunately for Robert, he noticed what Eva was unknowingly doing at that time and quickly pointed it out. "EVA! Look at what you're doing to Robert!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, Eva stopped. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her mate. She lifted the shrunken Robert up to her eye level, and released her deathly grip. Robert started gasping for air and then began to breathe normally again. "Robert, I'm so sorry!" Eva apologized. "I was just so mad at Kenny and thinking he did something to you that I forgot to focus on you! Please forgive me!"

Robert breathed heavily for a few seconds and then answered Eva. "It's… okay! I'm just glad I lived to forgive you!" Then he felt himself being buried in Eva's fur as she hugged him tightly, yet not tight enough to suffocate him, as she had almost done moments before. It was definitely an interesting feeling to be hugged by your giant mate. Robert later decided it was a helpless feeling, because he could do nothing about it while in her grasp, yet it was comforting, because it felt like nothing in the world could snatch him from her clutches.

"Okay…" Kenny started. "Hate to break up the happy moment here, but I need to get Kody back to my den so we can sleep and hopefully sort everything out tomorrow morning."

"Kody?" Eva asked suspiciously. She set Robert on the ground so that he was free to move about.

"Oh… Well, yeah, Kody was shrunk too," Kenny explained. Since Kody was also another one of Robert's friends, Eva knew him quite well. Kenny then brought Kody, who had been watching the entire scene unfold, from behind his other ear. He set the second tiny wolf on the ground next to Robert.

Eva got down on her stomach so that she could observe both Robert and Kody more closely without having to lift them up to her level. Feeling that he was free from Kenny's grasp, Kody walked up to Robert, nervously eyeing Eva, perhaps with the thought that she would lift him up at any moment to get a closer look at him. Kenny realized all the action was now on a bug's level, so he too got down on his stomach to watch the tiny wolves.

After an awkward silence, Kody finally said, "Okay, I feel like the center of attention now." He looked at Kenny and Eva like they were both creepers of some sort. Kenny just chuckled at this while Eva rolled her eyes. Finally, Kody could not resist. He started striking random poses, like he was a model or something.

"You and your spotlight," Robert mused shaking his head.

"What? You're all staring! I might as well be strutting my stuff!" Kody said as he showed off what little shrunken muscle he had left. "Please hold your swoons, ladies!" he joked.

Everyone rolled their eyes at this. Kody loved being the center of attention and he seized every opportunity he got.

"Well, I hate to cut this modeling show short," Kenny began, "but I'm tired, and you are spending the night at my den," he directed the last part to Kody.

"Runway!" Kody yelled as he pretended he was a male fashion model on a runway.

"And that's enough of that!" Kenny stated as he grabbed the tiny model by his scruff and stood up. "Good night you two." Kenny then used his mouth to carry Kody by his scruff, immobilizing the miniature wolf until he completed the journey back to his den. This way, Kody would be forced to take a brief break from his spotlight, unable to do anything but dangle from Kenny's soft grip.

"Unfortunately ladies and gentlemen," Kody called as Kenny walked away with him, "our show has been cancelled on account of giant wolf kidnapping one of our top models. See you next time!"

Robert and Eva both shook their heads in disbelief at Kody's strange personality before they too headed into their den for the night.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

Humphrey awoke curled on top of Kate, who was lying on her left side. This time, however, Humphrey remembered he was small, and was not too shocked when he found he was lying on the side of his mate's chest, which rose and fell steadily as she breathed. Cautiously, Humphrey walked to the edge of the sleeping giant and slid down to the ground. He turned back around to steal another glance at the giant sleeping beauty. _She's just as beautiful from this size…_ Humphrey thought to himself. _I guess her beauty has just been magnified. Funny thing, I didn't think that was possible until now! I should tell her that as soon as she wakes up! It might win me a kiss or one of her warm smiles!_ Humphrey's heart melted even when he thought of Kate's warm smiles. They were just one of the small things that cemented his eternal flame of love that burned for her!

A few minutes later, Kate awoke from her slumber and started doing her usual morning stretches. Humphrey had to dodge her giant paws to ensure that he would not be crushed! It was a scary thought of being crushed in his mate's morning stretches, but it was exciting. In a way, it made Humphrey feel more alive.

"Okay…" Kate yawned. Then she dreamily said, "Where's my little omega?" and propped herself up with her left arm similar to the way she had done back when she had just woken up after the fateful caribou stampede.

"Down here, Beautiful," Humphrey answered taking a few steps up toward Kate. He was now safe from being crushed by her paws.

Kate smiled when she saw Humphrey. She still loved him, no matter how tiny he was. "Oh hey there little guy," she said finishing with another yawn. "How was your night of sleep?"

"Nice, long, and peaceful," Humphrey responded. Being called a "little guy" by Kate was a tad bit hurtful to him, but he loved Kate too much right now to even bother telling her about it. So he let it slide.

"Glad to hear that," replied Kate.

"Well, I did have a comfy bed. It was soft, and warm, and it had this soothing rising and falling motion all night. Best sleep I've had in a long time!"

Kate was puzzled by this. "What?"

"I slept on top of your chest," Humphrey clearly stated.

"OH!" Kate realized what Humphrey was talking about suddenly. "Hardly noticed."

The two young lovers shared a moment of silence for a few seconds. Humphrey decided to speak up again, eventually, and thought that now would be a great time to use his "beautiful" compliment.

"Hey Kate," he began. "I just realized that the impossible has been achieved. Now that I shrank, your beauty has only been magnified in my sight. It was not possible, I thought, because you were already as high as any she-wolf could get on the scale of beauty. I was glad to be proven wrong."

Kate smiled the warm smile that Humphrey loved so much. "Aw, Humphrey… You're so sweet and cute!"

Humphrey smiled warmly back at Kate. He loved making her happy. No sooner had he smiled, however, than Kate reached for him and scooped him up in her soft, loving paw. Humphrey found himself helplessly caught inside of Kate's paw, and moving up towards her face. Being a shrunken wolf did have its advantages after all, Humphrey had concluded. He was growing quite accustomed to her holding him in her paw, and was beginning to look forward to it. When Humphrey was close enough to Kate to feel her breath on his neck, she leaned in and kissed his small chest. _YES! _Humphrey thought. Not only had he won a warm smile from her, but he had succeeded in being awarded a kiss… and on his chest of all places! Humphrey felt rather "turned on" by this little gesture, and desperately desired for her to do it again!

"Just a little 'thank you' for the compliment," Kate whispered to Humphrey.

_Eh, why not ask?_ Humphrey thought. "You're welcome, Kate," Humphrey answered sweetly. "So, uh, you think you can kiss my chest again? I really like it!"

Kate smiled again at Humphrey. It seemed that she may have found his good spot. "Okay Humphrey," she agreed. "Once more because you're really sweet and the best mate ever!" Kate pulled Humphrey's small body up to her lips, this time shifting him in her paw in order to expose more of his chest, and again kissed his little wolf chest. As she set him back down on the ground, she said "There. How's that?"

Humphrey got down on his belly and looked up dreamily at Kate. "Thanks Kate. That's one of the best things you've ever done!" He had no idea as to why he was "turned on" by her just kissing his chest. It must have just been one of those little things.

"Well, just think. If you were normal sized, it wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't be able to kiss your entire chest in one kiss!" Kate exclaimed.

Humphrey lowered his head, smiled, and then looked back up at Kate. "I guess being small has its advantages after all."

But deep down, he was tired of being tiny! He just wanted to be big again, and wrap his arms around his lovely mate, Kate. Humphrey did not want to make Kate as sad as this situation as he was, however, so he kept the matter to himself.

Luckily, at that moment, Winston came charging into their den. "Humphrey! Kate!" he began quickly as if the matter was urgent. "I think we may have found out a way to get everyone back to their normal sizes!"

"Whoa wait a second!" Kate exclaimed. "Everyone?"

Winston rapidly explained how two of Kate's friends from Alpha School, Kody and Robert, had been hit by the strange device that appeared to have the power to shrink wolves. He finished by saying, "Come straight over to Garth and Lilly's den and we'll see if we can't get this straightened out!" And with that, he left their den home, most likely headed over to Garth and Lilly's den.

"Well, you heard him little Humphrey," Kate said as she stood up. "Let's go change you back!" She then reached down with her giant mouth and picked up a grinning Humphrey by his scruff, carrying him over to Lilly and Garth's den as if he were a newborn puppy.

_I really hope we can get this sorted out,_ Humphrey thought as he bobbed up and down with every step the giant Kate took.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Garth woke up to a strange sound. He could not figure out what it was at first, as his body transitioned from the confusion of sleep to the real world. Gradually, he realized that what he was hearing was sobbing. It was coming from behind him, or toward the back of his den, so he rolled over to face what may be making the sound. And what he saw nearly snapped his heart in two from sorrow! Lilly, still tiny, was lying on the ground, her back turned to Garth. She was alone and shivering…. And she was sobbing!

Garth listened closely to see if Lilly was muttering any audible words. She was not, so he was unable to figure out what may be upsetting her. At first, he was unsure of what to do to comfort her. He just could not stand to see her like this, so he had to do something to comfort her! Finally, he decided to just let her know he was there and that he cared by placing a warm, protective paw gently over her shrunken body.

With Garth's warm and comforting paw on her, Lilly stopped shivering and her sobbing ceased for a moment. She rolled over to look into the eyes of her favorite wolf in the world, but when she made eye contact and realized how much bigger he was than her, she again started to cry.

Unable to bear seeing his mate in this condition, Garth scooped Lilly up in his massive paw, and hugged her to his chest so that she could hear his heart beating with love for her and her only. He stroked her fur and rubbed her tiny ears with his giant claw, doing his best to calm her down. "What's troubling you, Lillsie?" he asked using his nickname for her. Garth always used "Lillsie" whenever he wanted to show how cute he thought Lilly was.

"Oh Garth…" Lilly began, her microscopic tears running down her face and into his chest fur. "I wish… I wish I'd just been happier with my normal size! Then maybe I wouldn't have gone for that walk alone, met Humphrey along the way, and then shrunk down to this stupid size!"

"Lilly, don't worry!" Garth did his best to comfort her. "Everything will turn out fine!"

"I don't want to be this small forever, though, Garth!" Lilly protested. "How will we ever start a family? We can't raise pups that are a half inch high! Come to think of it… well…. We probably won't ever be able to… you know, 'mate.' You're too much bigger than me now."

Garth let out a defeated sigh. He knew Lilly had a strong point there. As long as things remained the way they were, Garth and Lilly would get relatively nowhere in starting their new life together. "We will find a solution," Garth encouraged at last. "I promise."

"Do you think that even if I can't get back to my normal size, that maybe you would shrink down to this size with me?" Lilly asked unsure of what Garth would say. "Could that be the solution?"

Again Garth sighed, but this time it was more of an unsure sigh. "I don't know, Lilly. I mean, I'm one of the next pack leaders. I can't lead a whole pack of wolves if I'm two inches high!"

Lilly started to cry again when she heard this. She was basically done for, never again to live her happy, normal life with Garth that she had always dreamed of! And she had already been through so much…

"But if it means that much to you," Garth started to speak again, "I would gladly resign from being leader and shrink myself to your size. I just want you to be happy! That's all that really matters! I just want you to be happy, and I want us to be together forever!"

"Really?" Lilly asked, her sobs slowing. "You would give up leading the entire pack, for me? And your size? I mean, you're one of the biggest alphas around!"

"Lilly, you are more important to me than both of those things! Someone else can easily lead the pack, and so what if I'm not the biggest guy around? Those things are temporary! But our love is eternal. After all, love knows no sizes, right? Just look at us now!"

Lilly tried to imagine what she and Garth must look like right now. What with the big, strong alpha, still in love with the shrunken omega! It was probably quite the comical picture for someone who did not understand what they had. "I love you, Garth," Lilly said as her final tear fell into his fur.

Garth held Lilly out in front of him and kissed the top of her tiny head. "I love you too, Lilly."

Lilly giggled at the feeling of Garth's gigantic lips meeting the top of her head. She loved his lips when she was normal sized, so now the feeling was only magnified.

Just then, Winston darted into Garth and Lilly's den. "I'm sure you two won't mind me interrupting you, but we think we have found a way to turn everyone back to normal size!"

Garth set the shrunken Lilly down on the ground and turned to Winston. Like Kate had done, he asked, "Everyone?"

And for the second time that day, Winston explained how two more wolves unwillingly shrank down to Lilly and Humphrey's current size.

Lilly's face brightened up when she heard more wolves were her size. That meant she and Humphrey were not alone. She smiled even more when her father said there might be a way to return her to normal size.

"We'll see what we can do as soon as everyone gets here," Winston concluded. "You're days of being tiny may finally be over," he finished with a smile towards his omega daughter.

**Author's Note: Crowwolf allowed me to use Eva and Robert. They are his OCs, so you guys should give him a thank you for allowing me to use them!**

**Well, our little wolves' tiny days may be over! But will they end so easily? Find out later on in Love Knows No Sizes!**

**So, you guys feeling small yet? Hehe… Let me know what you think (or feel) in a review! Thank you for reading this rather long chapter to LKNS! See ya real soon!**


	10. The End? I Don't Think So

**Author's Note: Next chapter should be the last chapter. Oh, by the way! Guest review that suggested shrinking Eve and Winston? Challenge accepted. You got it in just in time though, cause I had to close plot suggestions because I'm too far in now. Hehe...**

Chapter Ten

Eventually, everyone had arrived at Lilly and Garth's den to sort out the problems experienced over the past few days. Kenny, Kody, and Robert were there, joining Winston and Eve. And of course, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth were all there too. Eva, Robert's mate, had decided to stay far away from whatever was causing all of the trouble. "The last thing I need is to be shrunk down to that size," she had told Kenny earlier that morning with a gesture to Robert and Kody's diminished form. No one realized how wise of a move she had actually made.

"Alright," Winston began once everyone had assembled. "Let's see if we can't get four little wolves back to normal size," he finished with a joking smile at the shrunken wolves.

"Wait, where's Dad?" Garth asked Winston.

"Oh, well…." Winston trailed off thinking of the right words to say. "In the event that something goes horribly wrong and we all end up as nine tiny wolves… well, someone has to lead the pack."

Everyone gulped when he said "nine tiny wolves," for there were nine of them in total, four of which had already been shrunk and did not wish to stay that way forever.

Robert, who was in the center of the group of wolves and standing next to Kody, Humphrey, and Lilly, could not resist the splendid opportunity he had been given. "This should prove interesting," he whispered into Kody's ear. Kody only growled playfully in response.

"Hey, before we continue, has everyone met everyone?" Kate asked.

"I met Kenny, Kody, and Robert after the packs united," Garth said. "We are sometimes put on patrol or hunting parties together."

"I haven't met Humphrey… or Lilly," Kody said.

Humphrey walked up to Kody and shook his paw. "The name's Humphrey! Nice to meet you, but not so nice that we have to be this small to do it."

Kody smiled at Humphrey's friendliness and "small" joke. "Ha ha! Yeah… Next time, let's get together before we shrink.

Reluctantly, Lilly also walked up to Kody. "I'm Lilly…" she said quietly.

"Oh, nice to meet you Lilly," Kody said warmly and he extended his paw. Lilly did not shake it. He looked up to Garth for answers, and Garth mouthed out the words "_She's shy_" and then gave him a friendly wink.

_Okay… Awkward…_ Kody thought.

"Okay everyone! Let's do this!" Winston disrupted the introductions occurring between the tiny wolves in front of him. He reached over and pulled out the "black box," as the wolves called it, and studied it carefully. "So, anyone know how to work this thing?"

Blank and clueless looks rotated around the faces of the group of wolves.

"Well, uh, we know that one of the berry things makes things shrink when you press it…" Humphrey stated sarcastically.

Kody looked directly at Humphrey. "I like your sarcasm!" he said. Apparently, they shared a similar taste in that category of humor.

Humphrey just shrugged it off and turned his attention back to Winston.

"If one of them makes things shrink," Kate jumped in on the conversation, "we should probably find out which one it is before we just start pushing them. That way, we won't accidentally end up shrinking everyone in the pack before we find a solution."

"And that's why she's my daughter!" Eve chimed in with a large smile.

"Okay… I guess our only option is the process of elimination," Winston said ignoring his wife's comment. "These all look the same to me, so I have no idea which is which. If no one will object, I shall start by pressing this dark blue berry," Winston held up the device and pointed to the "berry" he was referring to. He got nods and shrugs in response. "Oh boy… I have a bad feeling about this," he mumbled as he pressed the berry down.

Because the device was still somewhat broken, smoke and rays of light shot out at everyone in the den.

"TAKE COVER!" Kody yelled dramatically.

Seconds later, it was all over and everyone came out of hiding from behind whatever they had found.

"Is everyone alright?" a tiny voice asked.

"Whoops…" another small and slightly shaky voice said.

"Winston…" the first tiny voice angrily trailed off.

"Oh no! Now what?" Garth asked.

The smoke finally finished clearing and everyone was able to take in their surroundings. No one had managed to get back to their normal size, unfortunately. In fact, it appeared that more wolves had been shrunk! Winston, Eve, and Kate had all been miniaturized to the same scale that Humphrey, Lilly, Kody, and Robert were still on!

Kate saw that Humphrey was now her size. Without even waiting to see if she had shrunk or he had grown, she ran over to him and wrapped her paws around him in a tight hug. "Humphrey!" she exclaimed with joy. "I can hug you normally again! It's so good to have you back!"

Humphrey could not see her, but he knew Kate had the biggest smile on her face. He enjoyed the moment while it lasted, but knew he would have to show Kate the truth moments later. "It's good to hug you normally too, Kate!" he said a bit sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked. "You sound like you're not that happy to be big again."

"Well, Kate… Um… I don't know how to break this to you but… We're both tiny," Humphrey spilled the news on her.

"WHAT!?" Kate yelled as she dropped the hug.

Humphrey simply turned her attention to behind her, where Garth and Kenny were both observing the scene from above, as over-watching giants.

Kate's heart sank to her stomach. "Whoops…" she said using her dad's same words. Then she realized, "Wait a second! What about Mom and Dad!?"

"Over here, Sweetie," Eve's voice rang out. It sounded normal to Kate, but tiny to Garth and Kenny. It was not a tiny "chipmunk-like" voice, but rather just a tiny voice… almost like it had been boxed in and its volume had been turned way down. All of the shrunken wolves' voices sounded like this to the normal sized wolves. As for the normal sized wolves, their voices simply sounded very large and booming, as if the volume had been put on max and the voice had been let completely free. It was difficult to explain, but that was how voices sounded when one changed sizes.

Kate looked over to where her mother's voice had come from and discovered that her parents had been shrunk down as well. Eve was standing next to an embarrassed Winston and the black box was next to both of them… except it was now gigantic from their viewpoint. Kate ran over to meet her parents with Humphrey right behind her.

Humphrey started chuckling when he saw that Winston and Eve had been brought down to his level along with Kate. "Heh heh… Wrong button?" he joked.

Winston nodded his head, still looking a bit embarrassed by his mistake. "Yes, Humphrey, that was indeed the wrong button."

Eve and Kate both rolled their eyes at the joke.

"Okay, so, if you two don't mind," Humphrey began with a gesture to the two giants Garth and Kenny, "can you try to change us back to normal? We don't want Ash finding us all like this."

"Ash? Why Ash?" Winston asked.

Humphrey briefly explained what had transpired between him, Ash and Kate the other day.

Suddenly, a low growl was heard over in the center of the den. Humphrey and Kate looked over and saw Robert, teeth beginning to show, and his left eye shifting to a blood red shade. Robert had this ability to sympathize uniquely with anyone that he considered a friend. He would share their sadness and happiness normally, but whenever someone had tried to offend or hurt one of his friends, he would get extremely defensive and seek to avenge his friend and what had happened. This was exactly what was happening now that he had heard what Ash had tried to do to Humphrey, who was one of his friends.

"Bring him in here right now and I'll kill him!" Robert threatened.

Kody turned to Robert with a look of confusion on his face. "Dude! You're tiny! He'd just swat you aside like some bug! If you're going to try anything, wait until you're normal sized or he's our size. I mean, look at how big Garth and Kenny are now to us. Are you just going to walk up to them and try to kill them?"

Robert gradually calmed down. "Yeah… Maybe I better postpone that," he said as his eye shifted back to its normal brown color.

"Anyway…" Humphrey started. "Let's try to enlarge ourselves again."

"YES! And this time I PICK the berry we push!" Eve demanded. Then she leaped on top of the black box, and tried to decide on a berry. "We already used this one…" she pointed to the dark blue berry, "…and it shrank us. So maybe this one…" she finished pointing to a red berry over opposite of the blue one.

"Okay," Garth agreed. He had been watching Eve while she made her decision. "Stand back everyone!" Garth let Eve jump off of the device before he slid it over to himself and pointed it towards the cluster of seven tiny wolves. _Here we go…_ he thought as he mashed his claw down on the red button and closed his eyes.

More flashes and eruptions of smoke filled Garth and Lilly's den. The lights bounced around off the walls and eventually were absorbed somewhere in the smoke, probably by the seven tiny wolves. Seconds later, everything had died down and the smoke cleared to reveal… NINE NORMAL SIZED WOLVES!

"Success!" Garth exclaimed as he opened his eyes. He was tackled by Lilly moments later.

"Garth! Garth!" she exclaimed. "I'm not tiny anymore! Think of all the things we can do as a couple again!"

Garth smiled at Lilly. "Yep! It's good to have you back, Lillsie! Don't go shrinking on me again!" he joked as he stood up and hugged her normally.

"Ha ha! I'll try, Garth!" Lilly exclaimed. "I'll try my best." Then she kissed Garth right on his lips, enjoying the feeling of his normal sized paws around her normal sized body and her normal sized lips meeting his.

Kate and Humphrey were sharing a similar moment of joy. "It's good to be back, Kate," Humphrey said with a huge smile on his face as he wrapped his paws around Kate and held her tightly.

"Try not to get shrunk again, okay?" Kate teased. She was simply overjoyed to have her mate wrapping his paws around her like he should be able to.

"Okay," Humphrey agreed.

Robert and Kody were also back to normal size, as were Winston and Eve. They too shared casual conversation, all four simply glad to be normal sized again.

"Well, it's good to be shaking a normal sized paw," Kody mused as he and Robert shook each other's paw.

"Same here, man," Robert exclaimed.

"Okay guys," Kenny said breaking the two up. "I want to go see if Sear'a is able to date me again this afternoon, so I'm going to leave. See ya!" He then walked out of the den and headed to go find his potential mate.

"Yes… See ya indeed!" Kody mumbled as he watched him walk away.

"What are you thinking?" Robert asked as he watched a mischievous smile form on Kody's face.

"I'll tell you a little later," Kody said as he and Robert left Garth and Lilly's den making conversation along the way.

"Isn't that sweet?" Eve said turning to Winston. "Everybody's happy to be normal sized again… and all because one of us pushed the right berry!"

"Oh… Um, good job Eve." Winston smiled nervously. He glanced over to Garth and Lilly, and Kate and Humphrey. "We'll leave those four alone," he said as he and Eve began to walk out. But they did not leave before Eve could make an "I'm watching you" gesture with her paw and her eyes. She directed the gesture towards Humphrey and Garth, and then left with a big smile on her face.

**Author's Note: The end? Not if I can help it... And I can. I think the last chapter is the next one, but I may need to split it in two due to length.**

**Robert is from Crowwolf as is Sear'a. I don't think Sear'a will be in this story as more than just a reference name though.**

**Okay guys... See ya later for the last chapter of Love Knows No Sizes! I have one or two more surprises left for you, and I'm sure you all want to know a bit more about some of our characters here... ;-)  
**

**Please review! And yes LoyalWolfHumphrey, unfortunately, they did really grow back to their normal size here. You wouldn't want to see Lilly tiny forever would you? The poor girl was so upset about it... Hehe... Just stay tuned for next chapter. ;-)  
**

**Please review!  
**


	11. The Final Twist

**Author's Note: New longest chapter I've ever typed? Sounds good to me! (Garth quote.)**

**Also, a bit of a warning. This chapter does contain suggestive innuendo. However, it is all well within the T rating that I have it set under and I do not think it pushes it to M. If you think it needs to be changed to M for whatever reason, please PM me immediately! Other than that, I really think it's okay as is. Enjoy the final installment in Love Knows No Sizes! **

Chapter Eleven

Humphrey and Kate had finally left Garth and Lilly alone in their own den. Now they could finally enjoy being normal sized mates again while they were alone! To say that Lilly was merely happy to be back to normal size was an understatement. She was in fact flat out overjoyed! Garth even concluded that she was acting very much like a newlywed wolf; perhaps just a tiny bit too much for his own tastes during midday.

Lilly rubbed under Garth's muzzle on the bottom of his chin and swished her tail over his face, giggling all the while. "It's really good to be back, Garth!" she said. Lilly was flirting with Garth.

"Oh, yeah, you know, it's good to have you back too!" Garth was getting nervous from Lilly's strange behavior. Something must have happened while she was transitioning from the tiny omega to the normal sized Lilly that he had fallen in love with. But when he reconsidered, Lilly's temporary flirtatious behavior really was not a negative quality. Truth be heard, he was enjoying it. The only negative product that might come from this would be her getting "serious" in a way that only married couples should. And Garth still did not think he was ready for what had previously been labeled as "the next step" in his and Lilly's daily conversations.

"So I was thinking, Handsome," Lilly began moving to the topic Garth knew would come up, "since we're both on the same scale… Ever thought of little turtles?"

Garth played along, buying time. "You mean puppies, right?"

"That's right," Lilly confirmed. "Puppies!"

"Lilly, I still don't know that we're ready for that! In the grand scheme of things, the packs just united, things are still settling down, and we can't be too sure there still won't be war of some sort!" Garth tried reasoning. Of course he wanted to be a father someday, just not now.

"Oh Garth! I wanna be a mommy! Please? Can we be parents?" Lilly tried using her beautiful eyes on Garth. She had been learning that he had a hard time resisting them.

_Oh no! Not the eyes! I can't resist the eyes!_ Garth's mind screamed at him as he tried to avoid looking straight into his love's eyes. In a desperate attempt, he shut his left eye and viewed Lilly using only his right eye. This would at least reduce the effect that Lilly's lovely lavender eyes had on him. Viewing the scene from his right eye, Garth could swear that he heard her eyes screaming at him, begging him to do what she asked. The controversial part was, he really did want to in his heart, but his alpha leader mind told him the timing was not right. As a leader, Garth knew that choosing head over heart was often the best decision. But then again, his marriage and love for Lilly was the biggest evidence that ever existed against that principle. This was a less than ideal situation for both him and Lilly.

"Come on Garth! I'm ready whenever you are!" Lilly said sweetly. Then she leaned into his ear and whispered what she knew he loved to hear from her, "I love you, Garth." When she had finished this, she pulled back and smiled innocently.

_I'm really going to wish we'd waited if she gets pregnant,_ Garth thought. "Well, maybe we could try…" Garth began. But he could not finish his sentence before Lilly had pushed him down to the ground.

"You talk too much!" she said as she looked down on him.

Garth let a lovesick smile plaster itself onto his face and then answered, "I have to fill in for you every now and then."

Lilly giggled at his sweetness. "Can we be a family?"

"Uh, you wanna start this or me?" Garth said.

"Together, Garth. This is something we do together."

_Oh boy! Here we go…_ Garth thought as he rolled Lilly onto her back until he was standing over her. But unfortunately, he moved over too swiftly and he lost his balance. Trying to keep himself from falling onto Lilly, Garth kicked his back, right foot out hoping to gain a foothold. Instead, his back paw struck the top of something hard, which then somehow caused an eruption of a blinding light to fill the den. At this time, Garth's entire body felt really weird, kind of like it was collapsing in onto itself. His legs were knocked outwards and he fell down on his belly landing on something soft and somewhat fuzzy. Whatever he had landed on felt like it was expanding underneath him. And when the light finally cleared and the strange feelings ceased, Garth stood back up on all fours and looked around for Lilly.

"Lilly? Where did you go? What happened?" asked a confused Garth.

Lilly was startled now. Garth had vanished in the strange flash of light that had appeared to come from her right. She slowly started to prop herself up in search of her precious mate, however she did not fully turn herself over from lying on her back.

Garth felt the fuzzy thing that he had been standing on move under him, and slowly begin to tilt up. The end result was that he started sliding down towards the pull of gravity. Of course Garth's carefully trained alpha skills told him to grab on to anything sturdy he could, so he grabbed a paw-full of the fuzz he had been standing on.

Lilly stopped moving when she felt a pull on her upper stomach, just below her chest. She looked down to see what had caused this mild, pinching feeling. And she saw the figure of some miniature wolf holding on as if it were about to slide down onto the ground far below! What was stranger was that the wolf looked like… "Garthy?" Lilly asked.

Hearing his name called from above, Garth turned his attention up towards the ceiling of the den, which should have been just a few inches above his head. Instead, he found the ceiling to be far out of his field of vision, and some enormous, yet very attractive, face was looking down at him. Adding two and two together, Garth figured out what had happened in the past minute. He had accidentally stepped on the strange device that had been causing so much trouble, when he nearly lost his balance. No one had ever taken it out of their den so it was still in the same, untouched position as when Winston and Eve had attempted to resize everyone. Then, one of the infamous white lights had shot out and struck him in the side. Of course, after that, he shrank down and landed on top of Lilly, since his legs were no longer wide enough for him to stand above her. And now, he was holding on for his life as Lilly sat up to see what was going on. It was a good thing that Lilly's fur did not easily come out of place, or else he might have plummeted to his death down through what looked like thirty feet of open space.

Garth gulped and finally responded to Lilly. "Hi…" he managed to choke out. He did not have time for any more words, as Lilly soon became very excited, rolled over, and dropped Garth into her paw so that she could look at him. The feeling of being contained in a giant wolf's paw was new to Garth. He could not describe exactly how it felt, but what did come to mind was that it felt like he was entirely in the control of something that was so much bigger, stronger, and more powerful than he was.

"Garthy!" Lilly now squealed in excitement. "You're so tiny!" After holding him for a few seconds, she set him down on the ground to see what he might do. This would be really fun!

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Garth nervously stated as he hopped out of Lilly's massive paw. He certainly had never expected such small and sweet paws like hers to be so enormous and commanding as they appeared now.

"Lilly! Are you in there?" a young male voice asked outside the den.

Lilly gasped with excitement hearing that she had a visitor, and then turned around to go and greet him, leaving Garth all alone in the gigantic den.

Outside the den, Lilly found Kody. He was looking around her as if he was trying to find something. "Did you need me?" Lilly asked excitedly.

"Oh, um, yeah! But where's Garth?" Kody asked.

Lilly's eyes widened. "Well…" she hesitated. "He's in there, but can't come out right now. Yeah that's it!"

Kody shrugged Lilly's strange behavior off. "Okay then. Listen, Robert and I were wondering if we could borrow that weird black box thing that makes wolves shrink. You think you can get it for us?"

Lilly's face lit up. If Kody took the black box thing, she would have an excuse to keep her shrunken Garth in his small state for longer. She did want to know what it was like to be the giant wolf for a little while, after all. "Yeah, you can take it. One sec!" Lilly darted into the den to fetch the black box.

While Lilly was outside, Garth had been trying to figure out a way to return his body to its normal alpha size that he loved so much. He had jumped on top of the black box to figure out which "berry" would make him bigger when he pressed it. Just as he thought he found the right one, Lilly came running back into the den, knocking him onto his side from her giant footsteps. Garth got back up, only to be met by his gigantic mate, who quickly grabbed one side of the device with her mouth and gently tilted it to the side so that Garth would slide off. "Lilly, wait!" Garth tried. He was cut short as he slid down and landed back on the ground.

"Sorry, Garthy," Lilly apologized. "We'll postpone making you bigger to later today." She then spun around and took the device back to Kody.

"Thanks Lil!" Kody exclaimed.

"Oh, you're welcome," Lilly smiled in response. "So, what did you need it for? Are you going to shrink yourself again?"

Kody smiled mischievously at Lilly's question. "Well, ah, no. You see, Robert and I were talking, and we didn't really like how Kenny was the one that got to be the giant while we were small. So now, we're just going to kind of show him what it's like. You know, have a 'little' fun with him. Of course we'll change him back once we're done, but we really just want to let him feel it."

Lilly smiled mischievously in such a way that most people would think was impossible for such a sweet omega. "I think I know exactly what you're getting at," she said as she thought back to her little alpha that was waiting on her.

"See ya later!" Kody called as he turned around to take the device back to Robert and Kenny.

Lilly turned and walked back into her den. Garth looked up at her, and she looked down at him. _This is even better than having a puppy! _Lilly thought. She stood over Garth for just a few moments in order to exaggerate her immense size. After all, she never was bigger than anyone, really, especially one of the largest alphas in the pack! She needed to enjoy this while she could.

Garth looked up at Lilly. He could not believe that she, an omega who had always been smaller than average and so sweet looking, now towered over him like some sort of giant. Cowering back, Garth felt Lilly's paw clamp onto his scruff and lift him into the air like the tiny wolf he now was. Lilly studied Garth, turning him around, and then turning him over in her paws. She giggled at how small and helpless he seemed.

"I think I want you to stay this small forever, Garth!" Lilly finally said. "You're so tiny and you can come with me wherever I go!"

Garth was horrified at first! He did not want to be a tiny, two inch wolf forever! But he failed to see Lilly's joke. "What?! No way, Lilly! I have to get back to normal size."

"I was just kidding," Lilly said thinking she may have hurt Garth's feelings.

"Oh," Garth said remembering how sensitive Lilly was. "Well, uh, do you think we can change me back now?"

Lilly smiled mischievously again. "Sorry Garth. I let Kody borrow the thing for a little while so we'll have to wait until he's done."

"WHAT?!" Garth exclaimed in shock. "LILLY! What if he accidentally shrinks everyone in the pack!?"

Lilly now realized what she might have caused. "Oops…" she mumbled. She had completely forgotten how unpredictable the thing could be.

"Well, it's just that we don't know how that thing really works. Remember when your dad tried to make you bigger but accidentally shrank himself, your mom, and Kate in the process?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Lilly! We have to go find Kody and stop him before something else goes wrong!"

"Okay…" Lilly agreed feeling a little sorry that she would not get to play with Garth like she had wanted. "But do you think we could maybe play for a little while?" she tried.

Garth was shocked at this, but he could barely resist Lilly. She was too sweet and now her sweetness was only magnified as far as he was concerned. "Okay, we can play a game first, but it has to be a quick one."

"YES!" Lilly exclaimed.

* * *

**Later:**

Kody and Robert watched as Kenny shrank down in size until he was scarcely two inches high.

"Good idea, Kody!" Robert said. "Now he'll at least know what it feels like."

Kody simply smiled mischievously as he watched Kenny's transformation finish.

Kenny looked around him and saw the giant Robert and Kody staring down at his diminished size. When he saw that the black box was resting at Kody's paws, he knew what his friends were doing. "Okay guys. This is not funny! I had a date with Seara'a this afternoon!"

Kody picked Kenny up by his scruff and held him up to Robert.

Robert snickered when he saw that Kenny was now in the situation he and Kody had been in just a few hours ago. "Oh man! This is flippin' hilarious!"

"Don't worry, Kenny. You'll make your date with Seara'a," Kody reassured him. "Hey, if we need to we can always shrink her too. You guys can be the tiny lovebirds or something like that."

Kenny growled at his friends. He obviously did not appreciate their strange and rather morbid joke that they were playing. "Don't bring that thing anywhere near her!" Kenny warned.

"Great, now we're being threatened by a wolf that's barely two inches high!" Kody said.

Kenny growled again.

"Oh come on, Kenny! Can't you just take a simple joke? We'll change you back as soon as we're finished," Kody said again.

"Well, in that case, I'm done whenever you are," Robert said. He was getting just a 'tiny' bit uncomfortable now making fun of someone.

Kody realized that the joke was over. Neither he nor Robert would ever want to hurt one of their friends. "Okay, we'll change you back, Kenny. Just understand that we wanted you to see what it was like and that is all."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I understand. Ha ha… You guys are great. I guess it is only fair."

Humphrey walked by right when Kody was setting Kenny down and getting ready to enlarge him. Apparently, Kate had to return to her regular duties now that everything was back to normal and Humphrey was looking for something to do. "Hey guys!" he called out to Kody and Robert. "What are you two doing?"

Humphrey's sudden appearance startled Kody for a brief moment. Kody ended up jerking over to look at Humphrey right as he pressed the "berry" that would make Kenny bigger. Unintentionally, his paw bumped the side of the device, which quickly rotated over until it was pointed at Humphrey. Humphrey saw the device move over so that it was aimed directly at him and tried to dodge it, but it was too late. He was zapped by one of the device's white lights and started growing… BIGGER!

"Not again! Seriously?!" Humphrey mumbled to himself. Except there was something new. Instead of that feeling he felt when he and Lilly shrank the first time, he felt the feeling that he had received when he and Lilly had been successfully returned to their right sizes. Seconds later, Humphrey was looking down at what looked a lot like the United Pack's territory… MINIATURIZED! He had transformed into a giant wolf!

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Robert and Kody were staring at the giant wolf in front of them! Indeed, Humphrey had grown so large that it made Kody and Robert feel like they been shrunk again and were only looking at a normal sized wolf.

"Um, whoops?" Kody said as he glanced at Robert.

"Nice…" Robert scowled at Kody nodding his head in disbelief.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Okay Garth, I think Kody and Robert are just up here!" Lilly exclaimed. She had already played around with Garth for a while, and was now keeping her end of the unofficial deal between her and her mate by taking Garth to be enlarged back to his regular size.

Garth was currently riding on Lilly's back, clinging to her fur for dear life! He was getting just a little sick to his stomach from the gigantic motions of her footsteps. "Hurry Lilly…" he moaned painfully. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Lilly could not resist the urge to giggle at Garth's reaction from riding on a giant wolf's back. "Oh Garth… Don't worry. We're almost there."

Suddenly, Lilly heard what sounded like giant footsteps. But wait, wasn't she already normal sized? Why would she be hearing giant footsteps? Unless…

"GIANT WOLF!" Lilly yelled out as she avoided being crushed under the new giant's paws. Seconds later, the giant wolf was gone, stomping off into the distance.

"What do you mean, Lilly?" Garth asked. He was surprisingly too small to notice the wolf that was a giant to his giant.

Lilly calmed herself down. "I think… I think that was Humphrey!" she said with pants as she caught her breath. "But how?"

"What are you talking about?" Garth asked from Lilly's back.

Lilly explained to Garth what she had just seen and the two then figured out that Garth's ears must have been too small to pick up the supergiant's footsteps. His eyes were also too small to have noticed what had narrowly crushed Lilly. The only thing he had seen was a brief shadow, as if a cloud had covered the sun and then moved away moments later.

"That's a little weird," Garth said. "I'm glad you're here to protect me, though."

Lilly grinned at Garth's comment, though he could not see her face. "Aw Garth! So am I!"

* * *

**After that:  
**

Humphrey had noticed that Kody and Robert were starting to get just a little too engaged in their own personal conversation. When he saw that they were really no longer paying any attention to him, he just stomped off away from them, thinking that he would explore Jasper Park from his new height and then eventually show Kate the latest twist in his size changing extravaganza. As he walked through the park, he made sure that he kept an eye on the ground so that he would not accidentally crush some poor unsuspecting wolf. So far, he had not felt anyone's bones breaking under his massive paws, so he assumed he was okay.

"If I remember correctly," Humphrey began talking to himself, "Kate was going to take a brief patrolling shift for the territory today. That was supposed to be after she hunted. But she couldn't hunt this morning because she had to watch over me… when I was small. Wow! Times change!" Then Humphrey thought it was kind of weird to be talking to himself. He quit. Seconds later, he saw Kate sitting up close to the top of Howling Rock. Ironically, he now towered over the rock instead of the rock towering over him. But that was not important. The important thing was showing Kate his new size. However, Kate did not appear to be alone. Some black wolf was with her…

* * *

**Previously with Kate  
**

Kate climbed up to the top of Howling Rock to get an overall view of the United Pack's territory with the intention of surveying the land before she walked most of its perimeter. At the top, she breathed in a deep breath of fresh summer air and started to scan the valley. There were no signs of disruptions in the valley yet. Kate lied down with her paws extended in front of her and scanned the valley back and forth. Everything still appeared in order. But then, a noise came from behind her. It sounded like someone was trying to creep up on her. Someone rather large...

"Well well well…" a dark, male voice said. "What's the top alpha doing up here all alone? Did you knock someone out in a relay race again?"

When the voice mentioned the relay race that had traumatized her so much back in Alpha School, Kate knew her the wolf was. She frowned with displeasure. Why had this wolf not been kicked out of the Western Pack long ago? He had caused enough trouble. "What do you want Ash?" Kate said turning around. Right then and there, she decided that the first thing she would do once she was official leader would be to banish him.

"Oh I just sometimes come up here to look at the view. You know, surveying the land," Ash started smoothly.

"Are you sure?" Kate tested.

"Fine, I was following you!"

_What a creep!_ Kate thought. "So how did you enjoy your breakfast from me the other day? I call it, 'Meat the Head.'" Kate said thinking Humphrey would approve of her sense of humor.

"Oh. Ha. Ha. HA! That's a good one," Ash said.

Kate shook her head. "So answer the first question: what do you want?"

"You, Kate. I've wanted you ever since I first met you back at Alpha School. I asked you out twice before you even met Humphrey and you turned me down!"

"I met Humphrey way before I was graced with you and your jerk personality! And I can't believe you asked me out that second time after you had pushed me down!" Kate shouted. Ash was such an emotional bully to her, even though he only intended to be a bully to everyone else but her. He was bringing back touchy subjects from Alpha School.

"You mean like this?" Ash said as he pushed Kate back down on her back and stood over her. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're still a virgin, aren't you?"

Kate's eyes widened at this. She did not think anyone knew she and Humphrey were not ready to bring in a new generation yet. But then she was even more shocked that Ash was bringing it up while standing over her. Uh-oh! "It's none of your business! Now get off me!"

Ash ignored her. "Hey hey! Let me finish! How would you like to lose your virginity to one of the most attractive guys in the United Pack: me?!"

Kate tried to throw Ash off of her, but she was not succeeding.

Ash leaned into her ear and whispered, "Too bad Humphrey's too small to ever be able to do it with you now. I see this as me doing you both a favor! So when you're in labor and can't get up, remind me to crush him. OH! And if you make one sound, I'll crush him as soon as we finish! So stay down and shut up!"

Right at that moment, Kate noticed something gray looming behind Ash. She smiled as she realized what it was. "That's where you're wrong, Ash! Humphrey's not tiny anymore! He's bigger than you could ever imagine!" Then she turned her head out to Humphrey. "Humphrey! HELP ME!"

Without a second to lose, Humphrey reached down and pulled Ash off of Kate by his tail. Ash screamed helplessly as he tried to figure out what was going on. When he saw that he was dangling from the paw of a now gigantic Humphrey, his eyes widened and he nearly fainted.

"AAAAH!" screamed Ash. "Humphrey, put me down! Kate and I have business to do!"

"That's funny…" Humphrey thought of something clever to say. "First off, Kate is MY mate so don't you ever come near her again! And second off, I don't think Kate wants someone as tiny as you are, Ash! I think she'd rather have the big guy that can show the little guys like you whose boss! Now get out of here, Ash! Don't ever come back! And the next time I catch you messing with Kate, I will kill you! That, or hand you over to Eve, who will do the same thing, but much more painfully and at a significantly slower rate! So beat it you stupid dog!" And with that, Humphrey tossed Ash far, far away into the distance, as if he were just a tiny, worthless object being cast far aside.

Kate picked herself up off of the ground, "Humphrey, that was one of the best things I've ever heard you say! You totally put him in his place."

With a sweet smile, Humphrey grabbed Kate and held her in his paw. "Sure thing, Kate. You know I'd do anything for you." Then he lifted her up to his face and nuzzled her. It felt a little strange for him to be nuzzling such a small wolf, but it was worth it. They could both feel the love coursing through their veins despite the extreme size difference.

"There you two are!" a voice said from down on the ground.

Humphrey and Kate both turned to see Winston running up to them, the troublesome device in his mouth, and Lilly, Kenny, Kody, Robert, and Garth running up right behind him. Everyone had been returned to their normal size now, except Humphrey. Humphrey glanced back at the tiny Kate in his paw. "Well Kate, it looks like I have to shrink back to normal size now, if you don't mind."

Kate laughed briefly. "I'd like that very much Humphrey," she said.

Setting Kate carefully on the ground, Humphrey turned to Winston. "Back to normal size, please?" he asked.

Winston laughed at Humphrey. "Sure thing," he said as he pressed the "berry" on the black box.

Seconds later, Humphrey had been shrunk back to his regular and correct size. And fortunately, no one else had been miniaturized or enlarged in the process. Kate ran up and hugged him again.

"Thank you, Humphrey, for protecting me," she said. Then she casually licked his cheek.

Humphrey blushed at the image of Kate kissing him in front of an audience. But then he decided he didn't care, and kissed her back on her cheek.

"Well, again, I will leave you all alone," Winston said as he watched Humphrey and Kate enjoy the moment they were in. He figured Garth and Lilly would start doing similar "newlywed" gestures in a matter of moments. "This time, however, I am taking this with me and disposing of it!" Winston gathered up the troublesome black box and took it away from everyone's view with the intention of hiding it somewhere far away where it could never be abused or accidentally activated again.

Kody, Kenny, and Robert all eventually felt awkward as they continued watching Kate and Humphrey's "lovey dovey" moment, so they decided to go in their own directions. They were about to ask Lilly and Garth to come with them but when they turned over to the two wolves, they found that they too had started exchanging similar gestures of love.

"Okay! Let's go!" Kody exclaimed.

"Right behind you!" Robert and Kenny both agreed. The three wolves then dashed off.

"I love you Lilly, and I hope this only made you realize it even more," Garth encouraged his beautiful mate.

"I know, Garth. I'm sorry that I had those doubts earlier," Lilly answered.

"It's okay, Lilly. All that matters now is that we both have learned the same lesson: love really does know no sizes." Garth finished his very true statement by leaning into a long and tight hug with his favorite wolf in the entire world!

**Author's Note: Well guys, there you have it! That's the final installment for Love Knows No Sizes. So now I have a bunch of info for you, and it is semi-important!**

**The original Love Knows No Sizes will be deleted later this weekend. I don't want people to accept it as a valid plot in my story universe now that I have this one written, so it only makes sense. If you want to keep a copy, that's perfectly fine! Feel free to copy and paste and save to your computer, all I ask is that you DO NOT post it anywhere. That would be plagiarism, which is illegal. It's still wrong even if you do post it giving credit to the original author. I mean, really that would be like saying "Hey guys! Look! This is HLK's iPod! Yeah, I stole it but I'm giving him the credit as it being his iPod so it's okay." Wrong! It's wrong either way. Just want to clarify that because it is important. So you guys can save it if you want, just please do not post it. Thank you! :D**

**If you wanted a copy of it and didn't get to save it before I deleted it, I will be happy to send you one via DocX. Just PM me about it and I'll hook you up. :-)**

**That being said, thank you to the following people:**

**LoyalWolfHumprhey and Crowwolf for plot suggestions that I used (and that other guest review that I can't trace because there was no name).**

**Crowwolf for the use of OC Robert and the mention of OC Seara'a.**

**All my reviewers which to this final update included:**

**LoyalWolfHumprhey, AaOWaSaCD4ever, Gordon Pasha, Crash Bandicoot, Crowwolf, Country wolf-dog, FlutterRage, The dark shadow, DerpyMuffin, silo, animalgirl4ever, and dinoj62!**

**Those that favorited me as an author or the story… as a story. :D Hehe…**

**And all those that subscribed to the story or me as an author!**

**I think that's it. I will now change the title of this from Love Knows No Sizes Rewritten to just Love Knows No Sizes. The original version will leave the site later this weekend. If you want to submit a final review to it, please do so now so I can save it with the rest to my computer. :')**

**ALSO, JUST AN EXCLUSIVE EARLY SNEAK PEEK ANNOUNCMENT FOR THOSE THAT READ THIS STORY, I AM MAKING A NEW ONE-SHOT! It's going to be about Humphrey and his friends, and there's a whole lot more info on it in my profile, which I just completely redesigned! So head on over there to see what that's all about. The new story will be called something like "We Need To Work On The… BRAKES!" It will be lighthearted and a bit humorous. After the release of this story, I will not be publishing anything else until Kate's Story is complete! I'm gonna force myself to give that 100% and hopefully pick up the pace a bit more. I'm sure you guys will like that, won't you?**

**Okay! That's it! This is the final update for Love Knows No Sizes! So I guess you can tell me what you think! Maybe… Please? Just a bit… I worked hard… *Puppy dog face* Do I need to get Lilly so she can use her eyes on you? Hehe… Just kidding.**

**Thank you so much guys! This has been Love Knows No Sizes!**

**-A Humphrey Loves Kate Production**


End file.
